That's When Good Neighbours, Become Good Friends (Harry Styles)
by Born-for-broadway
Summary: They say your neighbour is someone you can rely on, someone to borrow sugar off, someone you can trust to water your plants. Well Harry was none of those things to Lea. He was someone she had to make sure wasn't looking through her window as she changed, someone she had to endure a 10 minute drive to school with every morning, someone she had to try desperately not to fall for.
1. Holmes Chapel

**LEA'S POV**

The first thing I noticed was that everything was symmetrical. I know...I'm weird.

Holmes Chapel looked like something you'd get in a postcard at Christmas. Each house was big, but not massive. Every single garden was kept in immaculate condition. There wasn't a piece of litter to be seen around the place. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like it here.

"You ready sweetheart?" My mom asked, as I heaved my bag to the front door. I nodded in response and held my breath in anticipation.

I can't say that I was blown away. It was a nice house, nothing special. Our last one in LA was much more impressive. This one was...quaint.

We moved all the way over to England because of a job offer my mom got. Apparently it was "too good of an opportunity to let down". Personally I think she just wanted to get away. LA was filled with too many memories, memories we'd both rather forget.

I secured the room on the right side of the house. It was pretty nice, to be honest. The creamy walls complimented the darkened wood of the desk and wardrobe. The double bed in the middle looked like a big marshmallow.

I readied myself to take a huge jump on it, when my mom called me from downstairs. Figures. A disappointing moment for a disappointing day.

"What is it mom?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude. She still thinks I resent her for making us move. I don't, I really don't. I'm just having a hard time adjusting.

"I'm going to start dinner straight away. I think we could both use something to eat, eh? I was wondering if you would run by the store and pick up some peas? You might like to explore the neighborhood a bit"

I grimaced slightly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Please Lea, at least...try. You can take my car?" She suggested, holding out the keys. I sighed reluctantly but grabbed them from her hand.

Just like everything else here, the store wasn't anything special. In fact, it was infuriating. I scoured the counter everywhere but I still couldn't find the damn peas. When my eyes eventually landed on them at the end of the aisle, I didn't hesitate.

I charged full speed for them, not noticing when I slammed right into someone's back. I toppled back and landed on the ground. The guy turned around and smirked at me.

Well this is just perfect. And worse...this guy is really hot.

"Eh...you okay?" he chuckled, helping me up. I nodded in response, hoping my cheeks weren't red at this point.

"Uh..sorry, I didn't see anyone, I was kind of focused-"

"On these?" He smirked, holding up the bag of peas.

"Thanks" I smiled, embarrassed, and grabbed the bag from his hands.

"I'm Cole"

"Lea"

"So, are you new here?" He asked.

"What gave it away?" I laughed.

"Oh I dunno, the accent, the confusion in the store, you not knowing who I am"

"Should I know who you are?" I asked, amused at his cockiness.

"Well, everyone at school does. You'll see. When you starting?" He winked.

"Tomorrow" I groaned, hating to remember that fact.

"Well, I'll see you there pea-girl. And remember, always look both ways before you charge for vegetables" He smirked, walking away.

"Thanks, I'll remember that" I laughed, turning away in embarrassment.

Okay, so maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. As I drove back home I started imagining what school would be like. If the popular kids are as nice as Cole, well then maybe I might not be invisible this year. Because that's what I've always been. Invisible. I guess it goes back to my childhood when-

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a ball flew out onto the road in front of me. I slammed down hard on the brakes, resulting in a ear-piercing screech. Thankfully, nothing got damaged. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for whosever ball that was.

I threw upon my door and stormed out of the car, picking up the football.

"Hey sweet cheeks, mind handing that back?" A voice said behind me.

I swiveled around to see a teenage boy with curly hair standing there. Four other guys were near him, all of them attractive too. Holy God, was every boy here extremely hot?

"That's all you have to say? This ball nearly killed me" I snapped back at him. They looked kind of taken back, I'm guessing not many people have called them out before.

"That's a bit dramatic. Just throw us the ball and try not to break a nail" the curly guy said patronizingly, earning a snigger from his friends.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned at him. I walked towards him and very forcefully slammed the ball into his chest. He stepped back with the impact. I earned a wave of approving "waheyy"s from his friends behind us.

"You're feisty. I like that. What's your name sweet cheeks?" The curly guy winked at me. I grimaced and turned back to my car. I know his type. I'm all too familiar with guys like him.

"Hey lighten up babe" He called after me. I started my car up and rolled down the window.

"Just take a bit more care when playing in the street" I said, also patronizingly and drove off, feeling pretty proud of myself.


	2. First Day

**LPOV**

Back home, I never cared what I wore to school. But this morning was different. I was sick of fading into the crowd, and in order to get noticed, I would have to look the part.

Nothing too over the top. I don't want to get a reputation on my first day either. After 45 minutes of staring at my closet, and various outfit changes, I decided on a pair of denim jeans, a figure-hugging purple sweater, my black boots and a grey beanie.

I didn't do much with my hair. I was pretty lucky to have natural wavy hair that fell down to my boobs. I applied a light coat of powder, mascara and lipgloss, nothing too fancy.

Finally happy with my appearance, I headed downstairs.

"Hey mom" I smiled, grabbing an apple.

"You look nice. Took you long enough though. You're going to be late if you don't get a move on" My mom informed me.

"But I thought the school was like a 10-minute drive?"

"But I told you I can't drive you there. I have to be at the other side of town in 20 minutes, it takes too long for me"

I groaned, remembering that she had mentioned that, but I had my earphones on and just nodded in agreement.

"Well...you know, if you got me my own car, I wouldn't need you to drive me places" I said suggestively, walking towards the table to where she was seated.

"Lea, we've been through this. I want to honey, but we just don't have the money to swing a new car at the moment"

I bit my lip and looked towards the ground, but didn't make a fuss. I nodded understandingly.

My mom looked up at me and sighed. "Come on, I'll take you for your first day. But we have to leave now. I can't be late for my first day either!"

_At School_

I strolled towards my locker and deposited my books into it. The school wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. It was a little boring, but it would do.

I was still having trouble making out my schedule. It was really different to my old one in LA. So by the time I had figured out what class I had, figuring out the room was another story.

I trailed around for a good 5 minutes trying to distinguish the maths room. When I eventually spotted it I was elated. I headed straight for it, hoping that the teacher wasn't in yet, only to slam into someone.

Praying it wasn't the teacher, I opened one eye, only to be met with a familiar face.

"Hey, Pea-Girl" Cole chuckled.

"Ugh, can we please not make that a nickname" I groaned, stepping around him into the classroom.

"You know, you should really start to watch where you're going. You'll take someone's eye out soon enough. Or worse, you might take your own pretty eyes out" he winked.

I couldn't help but blush at his comments. I took a seat in the 3rd row and waited for the rest of the students to fill the classroom. Just before the final bell rang, a girl with striking red hair came up to me.

"Hey, um...do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, pointing to the seat beside me.

"No, not at all. Go for it" I smiled back.

She seemed relieved as she sat down, fixing her books into a neat pile.

"I'm Keira"

"Lea"

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before. I mean..not that that means you're new. Sure, I can't say that I've seen everyone that's in this school before. But I mean, it would be weird considering you're in my class and everything so I should have seen you before, but then again you might have transferred from another class, or maybe you used to go to this school and just recently came back in which case you're not technically new as such-" she rambled.

"Um...yeah, yeah I'm new" I interrupted her, laughing.

"Oh right...sorry. I tend to go off on a tangent. Just stop me whenever" she chuckled.

"Will do. I just moved here from LA"

"Oh my gosh! LA? That's so...American. Is it really like you see in all those tv shows, you know the American ones? Well, I mean, of course they're American, and you would know since you've lived them but like maybe you haven't which is why I was asking in the first place, but just in case the answer-"

This time she was interrupted by our teacher entering the classroom. To be honest, I was a little relieved. Keira seemed lovely, I just had to get used to talking to her.

"Morning everyone. We're going to start this beautiful Autumn morning with trigonometry. Everyone take out your calculators and log books"

There was a shuffle in the room. I was looking down at my paper when I heard someone else come in.

"Ah, . How nice of you to join us this morning"

"You know you can't keep me away Ms.G" A familiar boy winked at her.

It was the same curly-haired boy that had almost caused an accident yesterday. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him.

"You know one more late and I'll be forced to give you detention" said.

"Well like I said last time miss, it won't happen again" the boy joked, heading down the aisle to his seat, earning some sniggers in the classroom.

I looked around to notice that a few of the guys were laughing at him and most of the girls were smirking or staring at him. There were a few that didn't react. Keira seemed less than impressed, focusing on her papers. Cole, on the other hand, seemed different...almost..mad? He glared as the boy walked towards his seat.

His seat which just so happened to be behind my own. He caught my eye as he walked past. He stopped in his tracks for a millisecond, recognizing me, and then winked. I rolled my eyes once more and turned back to my calculator.

_At Lunch_

"And then two door down you'll find the biology room. Simple as" Keira smiled, setting her tray onto the table beside me.

"Um...thanks Keira, but I actually just asked what they serve here for lunch everyday" I laughed.

"Oh...my mistake. Well at least now you'll never get lost here" She shrugged.

I was about to respond when I saw a group of guys in the middle of the cafeteria. The curly-haired guy was sitting in the middle, talking to a pretty girl with dark blonde hair. Also seated at the table were the four friends he was with yesterday, a few other guys, a few cheerleaders, a pretty brunette, a gorgeous tanned girl with curly hair and another pretty blonde. They were all laughing obnoxiously and making a lot of noise.

"Who are they?" I asked Keira, nodding towards their table. She swiveled around to look and then turned back, with a slightly apprehensive look on her.

"Oh..they're the popular kids. Our school is really bad for cliques. They kind of run the school. Let me talk you through it."

"The populars basically come down to 5 guys and their girlfriends. The others are just cheerleaders and guys on the football team that are friends with them, but they're not really part of the group."

"That blonde guy with the braces, that's Niall Horan. He's Irish. He's the football's team goalie, and a really good one at that. And he's obviously really gorgeous too" I could have sworn I almost saw her blush, but she covered up well.

"That one with the brown hair, that's Liam Payne. Even though he's mega popular, he's probably one of the nicest in it. Super sweet. That girl he's with is Danielle. She's the captain of the cheerleading team and is also on her way to becoming a professional dancer too. Don't let that fool you though, she's actually really nice aswell."

"The tanned one is Zayn Malik. I don't know too much about him if I'm honest. No one really does. He plays defense and let's just say, no one really wants to cross him. He's dating Perrie. I think she's pretty musical, loves to sing. Never talked to her too much."

"That boy trying to catch carrots in his mouth is Louis Tomlinson, aka, the class clown. He's extremely hilarious, but can get pretty snappy, or so I've heard. His girlfriend is Eleanor, who is obviously really pretty, but I don't know much about her personality. She's always just kind of referred to as 'Louis' girl'. You see, Louis is very popular. He's kind of the second hand man"

"Well then, who's the first?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Keira sighed, but kept talking.

"That would be Harry Styles. He's kind of hard to miss. Harry and attention kind of come hand in hand. He's been the most popular guy at school since...well since forever I guess. He just has some kind of a charm. Every guy wants to be him. Every girl wants him. Hell, even the teachers let him off with murder. He's the captain of the football team, no surprise there. He's liked, and he knows it. He keeps everything in this school just as he likes it. He's also a huge player. Countless girls have told stories about nights spent with the infamous Harry Styles"

"So is that his girlfriend then?" I asked, nodding towards the blonde sitting in his lap. Keira snorted in response.

"Hell no, although she might say differently. That, is Kaley Jennings. Every school has a Kaley. She's the...how to put this delicately...bitchy slut hoebag of the school. She's wanted to be with Harry forever, and they always seem to have something going on. But that hasn't stopped either of them from hooking up with the entire school...so I'm guessing they're not exclusive. To people like Kaley, popularity is everything. She's already a cheerleader, but I guess she's so insecure that she feels the only way that she'll stay on top is by...well...staying on top of Harry."

I watched as Kaley rubbed her hand on Harry's thigh, who seemed more preoccupied with something Niall was saying. My attention was then directed to another table.

"What about him?" I asked, nodding towards where my eyes were leering.

"Oh, that's Cole Davis. He's also extremely popular, but he and Harry do not get on. He's the second in command of the football team, and is also liked, just not quite as much as Harry. And I get the feeling that Harry is determined to keep it that way"

"Wow...why don't they get on?" I asked, curious.

"No one really knows" Keira shrugged. "I guess it's just one of those high school things"

We spent the rest of lunch discussing other cliques and rules at the school. I was really starting to like Keira. She was funny, and I was getting used to her rambling. I did wonder if she had any other friends, and if so, where they were, but I didn't want to make an awkward situation if she didn't. And hey, I wasn't complaining. Making a friend on my first day was the ideal outcome.

At the end of lunch, I walked up to the counter to put my tray back. Of course, me being me, I seemed to not notice the edge of a table and almost went flying.

I was relieved when I felt someone's grip on my arm.

"Woah there pea-girl, don't go flying" Cole laughed at me.

"Oh God, what did I say about that nickname?" I fake-frowned at him, placing my tray down.

"Well hey, a thank you would have been nice. You sure seem to fall a lot"

"Ya...I have been known to take a tumble or two. It's pretty embarrassing" I blushed.

"Well don't worry, I think it's cute" He winked, causing me to blush harder.

"Woah, slow down there Davis. She's not even in the school a day and you're already hitting on her, pretty sleazy, don't you think?" A voice came from behind us.

"Well you'd know all about sleazy, eh Styles?" Cole gritted his teeth.

Harry turned his gaze towards me and smirked. "Hey, it's ball-girl"

God dammit, what is with these nicknames?

"It's Lea actually" I rolled me eyes, waving to Cole, and walking away.

"Well wait, slow down. You know, you didn't even let me introduce myself. Harry Styles, nice to meet you" He winked.

"Right..well...uh...see ya later" I mumbled, walking away.

"Oh yes you will" I heard Harry mutter under his breath, though I'm not so sure I was supposed to hear him.


	3. Next Door

**LPOV**

"And that is why we always must remember that the civil rights movement was not born with the hopes of gaining changes through a violent manner..."

I've never liked history. And now that I'm in the UK I basically have to learn a whole new version of everything I've learnt before...great. What's worse is that 's voice was so boring it could put anyone to sleep.

It did seem to have that effect. Everyone was either drifting off or talking over his lesson. I just so happened to be in a class with Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson. All through the class, they were sniggering about something in the back. It was actually getting pretty annoying.

seemed to notice too, because when Louis yelped out in laughter for the 3rd time, he lost it, and forced them to split up. And of course, just my luck, the only empty seat was beside the new girl.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Louis plonked his books down beside me, holding his head in his hands while staring at the board.

I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but he was very distracting. He kept throwing glances over to me, and tapping beats on his book. It was unbelievably irritating.

It wasn't until left the room that he finally turned to me.

" 'Ello love, Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you" He stuck out his hand to me. I took it timidly, but he shook it enthusiastically.

"Um...I'm Lea" I replied, startled by his friendliness.

"You're new, eh? Don't worry, All of 's lessons are this boring" He smiled widely at me.

"Uh...how is that reassuring?"

"It means we get a nap time everyday. I suggest bringing in a small pillow, it works wonders" He said, with a serious expression.

I couldn't help but laugh at his humor. I was starting to see the resemblance of a class clown.

"Hey, aren't you the one that we almost killed yesterday? With the car? And the ball?"

"Oh...ya, that was me. Sorry about that, I was kind of stressed. Just after moving and everything...you know.."

"Don't worry about it love, it was pretty funny. Liam told us not to play in the street but I made a fuss. You could say that I like to live life on the edge."

"So you're idea of living life on the edge is kicking a football around on a residential street that has about 3 cars pass through every hour?" I smirked.

"Sometimes we even do it when it's raining. You should just go ahead and lock us up in a mental institution cos we are cr-azyyyy" He shrieked at the top of his voice.

I could feel a blush coming on. I never did like to divert attention onto myself, but Louis seemed to relish in the fact that all eyes were on him.

" . How many times do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut?" yelled, coming back into the class.

Louis slunk back down in his chair and mimed himself zipping his mouth, locking it, and handing me the key. I grinned at him, still in shock over how different he was than what I was expecting. The bell rang at that moment and I gathered my stuff up

"Hey, do us a favor and just throw that key away for good" an Irish accent laughed from behind us. I turned around to see Louis fake-punching Niall, the two of them starting a pretend fight. I shook my head in amusement at them and walked to my locker.

_After School_

"No you'll have to come over sometime and try it, you won't regret it" Keira beamed, packing her bag up.

"Will do Keira" I laughed, still wondering how our conversation about our Home Ec. homework led to that point.

"Well that's my ride, I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled, before walking towards the car. I turned around and sighed.

I guess I was walking. A small part of me was hoping my mom could somehow collect me, but I knew that she was busy with her new job. I estimated the walk to be about 35 minutes yesterday.

About 15 minutes into it, I was already feeling tired. Man, I needed to get back into shape. Back in LA I did ballet every week, but there were no classes here in Holmes Chapel. I'll have to do something to keep fit.

Just as I was beginning to get lost in my own thoughts, I heard a car pull up near me. My first instinct was to run, but when I calmed down and thought rationally, I just kept walking on.

"Hey...uh...new girl" I turned around to see Niall's head poking out of the car.

"Um...it's Lea" I replied.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Listen, I know this is weird but Louis still hasn't talked since that history lesson. He claimed that you still have the key and without it he can't speak"

I had to refrain from bursting out in laughter. Was Louis really 18? He seemed more like an 8 year old.

"Um...okay..I..uh..guess I still have it" I said, unsure what to respond. Niall shook his head, giving me a knowing look.

"Hey, Lou. She has it" He yelled to the back seat. I watched as the window in the back rolled down to reveal a beaming Louis.

He held out his hand in anticipation and I mimed placing the key into his hand. This really was the weirdest thing I've done in a while.

"Oh thank God" he sighed, once he had 'unlocked' his mouth. "Thanks darling, I was worried I wouldn't be able to talk to El tonight. She would not be pleased to know that another girl was holding my key"

I giggled at him in response.

"So, do you need a ride?" Niall asked from the driver's seat.

"Uh, no I'm good. I've not go too far to go" I lied.

"Really? Where you heading?"

"Dawson Avenue"

"Are you crazy, that's like another 20 minute walk. Hop in, I'm swinging by that way anyways." Niall smiled.

I bit my lip, trying to decided whether to get into the car with what were basically a bunch of strangers. I changed my mind when I saw Louis open the back door and move in. I hopped in the car, surprised to see that it was only Niall, Louis and...Harry.

"Hey sweet cheeks" he winked from the front seat. I rolled my eyes and put on my seatbelt.

The drive was short, mostly filled by Louis and Niall's jokes, which I found hilarious. Harry seemed pretty quiet, although I did catch him glancing in the back mirror a couple of times.

Once my house came into view I noticed that Niall had begun to slow down. He came to a complete stop between my house and the one beside it.

"Aw thanks Niall, but how did you know that this was my house?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.

The three boys snapped their heads back to me, with a look of surprise.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. None of them replied, Harry just let out a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him, confused.

"Looks like we're neighbours babe" he smirked, opening the door. I stayed motionless for a moment, but then opened my door too. I thanked Niall and said goodbye to Louis, watching as they drove off.

Harry started walking towards the house next to mine. I just stood there in disbelief.

"Oh believe it baby, who knew you could be so lucky than to live next door to me?" he winked, before disappearing inside. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day and retreated back into my own house.


	4. Dinner

**LPOV**

"Hey Lea" Cole smiled at me the next morning.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. What happened to 'Pea-girl'?" I smirked.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy. You asked me to stop, so I did."

"Well thanks Cole. And just fyi, I never thought you weren't a nice guy"

He chuckled and kept walking down the corridor. I breathed out into my locker. I was never the type to flirt with a guy so openly. I guess, I'm starting to change here in England.

"You didn't say that you knew Cole Davis!" Keira squealed, appearing by my locker.

"Good morning to you too" I laughed.

"Come on, spill the beans. You and Cole?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I've known him for like 3 days, chill out. He's nice to me" I smiled, but it didn't last long. At just that moment, Harry walked past with a few cheerleaders, winking at me as he did so.

"Unlike some people" I muttered, but not quietly enough.

"You don't like Harry?" Keira gasped.

"I mean, I guess I can understand the physical appeal, but frankly, he kind of disgusts me. And I could claw his eye out if it gets him to stop winking at me every time he sees me-"

I was cut off by Keira's embrace. I awkwardly patted her back.

"Sorry, it's just I've never met someone who shares my dislike for Harry Styles. Every other girl falls over him, thank God someone finally sees sense" she grinned, before hugging me again.

"Well have no fear, I most certainly am not going to 'fall' for Harry Styles. In fact, in an ideal world, I'll see him as little as possible around here" I slammed my locker shut and headed to first period.

_In Class_

I never had much of a passion for music. I mean, I liked to play a little bit of piano, but it was never something I threw myself into. I just took it because it was an easy A and I'm lazy.

Unfortunately, Keira didn't take music. So I was once again sitting like a loner at a table towards the back. I tried to focus on the mozart score in front of me, but I kept zoning out.

I started to look around the class. I didn't recognize many people. That blonde girl that was sitting at Harry's table yesterday was here, and so was one of the guys...Liam, was it? The cheerleader who tried to get Harry's attention was here too.

I cheered up slightly when I noticed Cole on the other side of the room. He smiled and gave a head nod to me, which I returned.

It wasn't until I heard the words "find a partner" that I snapped back into reality. God, I hated partner work when you're new. I figured I'd just have to wait until everyone was partnered up and see who was left behind.

Thankfully, I noticed Cole getting up out of his seat and making his way towards me. I mentally prepared myself to be cool in front of him, and not get all nervous and dorky. But just before I could, I was snapped out of it.

"Perrieeeee omg let's be partners!"

"Oh...uh...sorry Kaley...but...uh...I'm actually already partners with...uh...this girl" the blonde girl stuttered, swinging her arm around my shoulder.

I snapped my head up to see Cole turning away, and the cheerleader storming off in a huff. The girl turned to face me.

"Sorry about that. If you heard Kaley sing, you'd know why I can't partner with her" she shuddered. I giggled.

"I'm Perrie" she smiled, sticking out her hand.

"Lea" I replied, shaking it.

"So..do you wanna be partners then?" She smiled. I looked over and noticed Cole partnering with some guy, so I smiled back and nodded at her.

"Great. What do you play?"

"I'm pretty good at piano. Haven't played in a while, but I reckon I can knock a tune out of it"

"Brilliant. I can sing, so we can just perform a duet. How about we take a really current rock or pop song and turn it into a piano and vocal performance?"

"Sounds good" I replied, understanding that she was very creative and was much more into it than I was.

"So, how do you like the school so far?"

"It's...different. Not better, not worse, just...different. There's a lot of cliques-"

"Oh, tell me about it. It's super annoying. Like, why does everything have to be defined?"

"Well, if you don't me saying this, from what I've noticed...you're quite popular? Don't you like it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I liked my friends and everything, but we're no different to anyone else here. Besides, I only sit at that table because of my boyfriend. Believe me, in an ideal world, I would stay as far away from every cheerleader as possible. Well, except for Dani. But the rest can buzz off!"

I laughed at her. "Ya..you didn't seem to friendly with..." I nodded towards where Kaley was still trying to convince someone to be her partner.

"Don't get me started" Perrie shuddered. "Kaley's a special type, one that I personally want to hit with a shovel."

We spent the rest of the class discussing song choices , organizing rehearsals, and gossiping about Kaley. It was a pretty enjoyable class and Perrie seems amazing too.

_At Home_

"Mom, I'm home...finally" I grunted, just finishing the 35 minute walk back. Since football training was on Tuesdays, the boys couldn't give me a lift this time. Not that I wanted to ever be in the same car as Harry anyways.

"Oh sweetie, I wish I could leave work early to collect you, but I just can't"

"Well what am I going to do? I can't walk that everyday. I'll collapse!" I exclaimed.

"I'll figure something out. Now listen, I met a lovely woman today. Her name is Anne and she actually lives on this street. I invited her over to dinner tonight. Be ready for about 7. I'm serving lasagna"

I groaned as I headed upstairs, desperately needing a shower.

"Oh, and she's bringing her son too" My mom called after me. I waved her off, already thinking about the luxurious hot water.

_At Dinner_

I got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white lacy top with a black bow. I joined my mom downstairs and helped to set the table. It was 10 past 7 when the doorbell rang.

My mom scurried out to welcome the guests. I heard a lot of "Welcome" and "Sorry we're late" being repeated over and over again, and couldn't help but laugh at my mom and her typical traits.

"Come in, come in. Anne, this is my daughter Lea" My mom introduced me. Anne smiled at me warmly, shaking my hand.

"Oh, and this is my son, Harry"

My jaw dropped. Harry's jaw dropped, but in a different kind of way. He subtly looked me up and down, before smiling, almost approvingly.

"We've actually already met" He smiled, though it was more of a smirk to me.

"Oh, of course. You'd be in the same year at school. Well at least you're not at alone darling. Harry, make sure to show her around and everything" Anne rambled, following my mom to the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone.

"You underdress at school you know. You have a smoking body" Harry winked.

"Is there something in your eye?" I asked bluntly, ignoring his comment. He raised his eyebrows, confused.

"It's just you keep winking at me, so tell me, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong at all babe. In fact, my view has never been better"

I rolled my eyes and followed our parents into the kitchen.

I felt like dinner was pretty awkward. My mother and Anne did most of the talking, I chimed in here and there. Harry remained pretty quiet.

"...and then of course because of the new hours, poor Lea here has to walk everyday so we're trying-"

"Oh! But Harry drives to and from school everyday. He can bring her no problem!" Anne suggested. I almost choked on my pasta.

"Huh! What a great idea! Is that ok with you Harry?" My mom asked.

Harry glanced at me before turning to our moms. "I'd be delighted to" He said, acting the golden boy. It almost made me barf.

"Lea?" My mom turned to me expectantly. There were no words coming out of my mouth. I looked at Anne, my mom and then Harry, who was raising his eyebrows in amusement at me.

So I reluctantly replied "Sure. Thanks."

"Good, that's that sorted then. Why don't you exchange numbers to organise times and what not" My mom suggested.

I groaned inside, but just nodded on the outside and headed for the stairs. Harry followed me.

"I was just going to bring my phone down you know" I muttered.

"Any excuse to see your room Coulter" I could almost hear the smirk in his tone.

He followed me into my room, acting a bit too nosy for my liking. I grabbed my phone of my desk and exchanged it with his.

While entering his phone number, he looked out of the window. "Hey, you can see my room from here" He observed, pointing straight opposite.

"Great, that means if you die in your sleep you'll know you can count on me to call for help" I said sarcastically. He just chuckled at me and shook his head, handing me back my phone.

"Be careful with that. You don't know how many girls would kill to get my number." I rolled my eyes, something that was become a frequent occurrence these days.

"Goodbye Styles" I muttered, ushering him out of my bedroom.

_Later On in the Evening_

"Woah, woah, woah! So, now you have to ride to school with him every morning too?" Keira exclaimed into the phone.

"Yup! Kill me now" I groaned.

"Ugh, you poor thing. You have my sympathies. I'll try my best to give you a ride home as often as I can"

"Thank God for you Keira" I laughed. She laughed too.

"Okay, well it's almost 11pm. I better start my homework" She said. I shook my head at her shenanigans, and hung up the phone.

There was a knock on my door, followed immediately by my mother walking on.

"You know mom, when you knock, you're supposed to wait for a reply" I smiled, amused. She shrugged and sat on my bed.

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight sweety. I'm really lucky to have such an amazing girl like you."

I sat next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder affectionately.

"I know things have been kind of hard since...well everything...but I need you to know that we're going to have a good life here. I can feel it"

I hugged her tightly and whispered "I love you mom". We chatted about this and that for about 15 minutes, and then she left, leaving me to go to bed.

I stood up and undid the bow at the back of my top and slipped it off. My black lace bra was looking a bit worse for wear, I made a mental note to buy some new ones. I went into my bathroom to grab my pajamas and slid off my jeans too. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I was just about ready for bed, when I noticed my phone flashing. I unlocked it to see a new message.

From: The Sexiest Guy Ever

_Nice show babe, you should leave your curtains open more often ;)_

I ran over to my window to see Harry across the way sitting there with a huge smirk on his face. My jaw dropped with shock and I hastily slammed the curtains shut, just about ready to die of embarrassment.


	5. The Bet

**LPOV**

"Welcome to the first of many great trips to school" Harry smiled, as I hopped into his car the next morning.

"Save it Styles, I'm not in the mood" I groaned.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I gave him an exasperated look. I was still humiliated and furious about last night, and he knew it.

"Ok, look I know what this is about" He seemed to soften up. Maybe he has a heart after all. "You're mad because you were wearing an old bra last night" Then again, maybe not.

"Just drive please" I snapped. Thankfully, he let it go and we spent the next 10 minutes in silence, with the exception of the radio.

_At School_

"Hey Lea, wait up!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to find Perrie racing through the corridor to catch up with me.

"Wow, you sure walk fast. I've been calling you since you arrived outside"

"Whoops, sorry Perrie. I was kind of trying to get away as fast as I could"

"Ya, I saw you with Harry. Listen, don't go too had on him. He's actually a really good guy" She insisted.

"Well...I'll believe that when I see it" I grimaced.

"Hey babe" A male voice said. I looked to see Perrie kissing the tanned guy. What was his name again? They continued kissing while I tried to remember. In fact, it was getting a little awkward. I quietly coughed, which they thankfully heard.

"Oh, sorry Lea. Zayn this is Lea, Lea this is Zayn"

"Nice to meet you Lea. Wait, are you the bird who lives beside Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Um, yeah...unfortunately" I muttered. Zayn, for some bizarre reason, found this hilarious and burst out laughing.

"Sorry, it's just such a fresh sight to see someone repelled by the curly guy himself. Not often that happens, eh?" He smirked at Perrie, who chuckled in agreement.

"How was practice?" She asked.

"Good. We've got the Carmel game in 2 weeks so as long as we keep going the way we are right now, it should be a piece of cake. That is, if Cole and Harry don't kill each other before then"

"How exactly can you have a football team when the captain and vice-captain hate each other?" I asked, confused.

"That's it. You can't" Zayn replied, running a hand through his hair. "Anyways, I'll see you guys at lunch. Bye hun" He said, pecked Perrie and strolled away.

"He seems really nice" I smiled. Perrie just gazed after him. "Oh, he is. He's perfect!" She squealed. I laughed at her.

"So are you going to sit with us at lunch?" She asked, suddenly.

"Oh...um...no, no, I couldn't" I mumbled, caught off guard.

"No come on, you have to! It would be so much fun" She whined.

"But...I mean...I don't know anyone there besides you Perrie. Besides, I sit with Keira-"

"Bring her too, she's awesome!"

"Sorry Perrie, maybe some other time" I apologized. She huffed a little, but let it go.

**HPOV**

"Oi Harry! I just met your bird" Zayn announced, joining the 4 of us by the wall outside the school.

"Which one?" I asked, puzzled.

"The new chick, mega hot, fit body"

"Ohhh Lea. She's not my bird, believe me" I groaned.

"Hah, she did seem fairly reluctant alright" Zayn laughed. I snapped my head up.

"Why? What did she say about me?" I asked. Oh God, now I'm starting to sound desperate.

"Nothing much. I think that was the point" Zayn raised an eyebrow at me. I shook it off and tried to go back to normal, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Eh eh, could the Harry Styles be having trouble wooing this girl?" Niall joked.

"Fuck off mate. I could get her whenever I want. Who says I even want her" I shrugged.

"Who wouldn't? She's smoking" Louis commented.

"Well I can get plenty smoking girls" I retaliated.

"Except not her" Liam sniggered, the other boys doing the same.

"This time 1 month, I will have fucked her, got it? I'll bet any of you"

"I'll take that bet" Louis replied, shaking my hand.

Have sex with Lea? Piece of cake. I'm Harry fucking Styles for God's sake.

**LPOV**

"So, Perrie invited me to sit with them at lunch today" I told Keira, as we sat in the cafeteria. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Since when are the two of you friends?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Since yesterday I guessed. She invited you too. But I told her no."

"Wait...you said no? But don't you want to sit with the guys?" Keira asked, eagerly.

"Why...do you?" I asked. I noticed her blush slightly.

"No...I mean...of course not. But...I just thought maybe you'd like to...uh...I dunno"

"Do you like one of them?" I asked, amused at her awkwardness.

"What? Oh God no. I just..I thought..it..it..uh..it doesn't matter..but..um...Oh my God! They're coming over here!" Keira exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked, turning around to see Perrie and two other girls making their way towards us.

"Hey Lea, Keira. Mind if we sit?" Perrie asked, beaming at us.

"Sure, go ahead" I replied, as Keira smiled back.

"Lea, this is Danielle and Eleanor" Perrie introduced the other two. "We decided that since you guys didn't want to come to us, we'd come to you"

"Don't you want to sit with your boyfriends?" I asked them.

"I think they'll be okay..." Eleanor grimaced, looking over to where Louis and Niall were seeing who could down a pint of orange fastest.

We all laughed at the sight and started making conversation. Eleanor and Danielle were just like Perrie, nothing like I expected. This school was really starting to surprise me, in a good way.

"Oh God, she's coming over" Eleanor groaned. I barely had time to turn my head when I saw Kaley approaching us.

"El, Dani, Per, the guys said ye were over here today. Like, omg what gives?" She asked, in an incredibly annoying nasal voice.

"We just decided to sit with our other friends. You know Keira and this is Lea?" Danielle pointed towards us.

Kaley barely gave a nod at Keira before turning to face me.

"You're the new girl, right? I heard you live next to Harry. Um, just so you know, Harry's kind of into blondes, okay?" She smiled a fake smile, before turning back to the girls. "Well you'll be missed" She said half-heartedly, flipping her hair and walking back to the guys.

"Ugh, I feel like I need to disinfect myself" Perrie shuddered.

"I can't believe she said that to you" Eleanor shook her head. I shrugged. "To be honest, it really doesn't affect me in the slightest"

"She's such a cow" Danielle huffed.

"I'm confused...I thought you guys were...like...friends with her?" Keira asked.

The three of them widened their eyes and frantically shook their heads.

"She tags along to get close to Harry. None of us or the guys actually like her. She doesn't even like us. She loves the fact that we're not at her table today. She resents all three of us. She hates me because Louis rejected her to go out with me. She hates Perrie because she's wayyy more talented than her" Eleanor said.

"And she hates me because I'm head cheerleader. She's tried for years to get that spot. She also has concocted some form of a theory that Harry and I are getting it on since he's captain of the football team. I mean...hello? Liam!" Danielle groaned.

"She really does seem like a nightmare" I shook my head. I glanced over to where she was sitting on Harry's lap, playing with his curls. "Does Harry like her?" The question had slipped out before I thought about it.

"No one really knows. Frankly, I think he just wants to have her around when he wants some and can't get it anywhere else. No one could be capable of liking her personality. Harry only likes her looks" Eleanor grimaced.

"Typical boy. Always thinking with his penis" Perrie shook her head, causing all 5 of us to burst out in laughter.


	6. Yoga

**LPOV**

I felt like such an intruder riding home with the boys. Today, it was just Niall and Liam, but it still felt weird. I had never really spoken to Liam before, but he seemed really sweet.

"Eh Harry, did you see Sadie Porter today?" Niall asked, from the back. I noticed Harry shift slightly.

"Uh, no I didn't"

"She was with Matt at lunch, I wonder are they hooking up now?" Niall pondered, looking out the window. I noticed Harry's fists tighten a bit on the steering wheel.

The other boys didn't seem to notice, they just kept talking about this girl, Sadie. I couldn't help but wonder who it was. It really seemed to make Harry uncomfortable. I almost felt bad for him.

Once there was a silence, I tried to change the subject. "So...are you set for the big game?"

"Please, Carmel is going to get crushed." Liam laughed. Niall jeered in agreement. Harry just smirked a little.

"Well don't get too cocky. Nothing spoils someone like arrogance" I joked, glancing quickly at Harry. He caught my eye in the mirror and chuckled to himself.

"Speaking of arrogance, Dani told me that you met Kaley today" Liam mused, looking back at me.

"Yes, I had that delightful experience at lunch" I grimaced. The boys laughed, even Harry. "She told me you're into blondes" I told him.

"I just told her that cos she caught me staring at a fit brunette once" He shrugged.

"I still don't get why you bother with her" Niall shook his head.

"Well...she's hot" Harry smirked. I rolled my eyes. He dropped Niall and Liam off, before heading towards our own houses.

"I could get used to this view" He flirted, looking into the mirror at me in the back. I didn't bother moving up when Liam left.

"Just drive Harry" I scoffed. He pulled up in his driveway and I hopped out.

I walked over to him reluctantly. "Um..thanks for...you know. See ya" I mumbled.

"You're welcome Lea" He called after me, obviously grinning. It made me want to hit him.

When I got home I found a note from my mom explaining that she had an emergency meeting at work and wouldn't be home until late in the evening. It didn't bother me, I preferred being on my own anyways.

I spent the afternoon finishing off my homework and brainstorming song ideas for music. Around 7pm I decided to work out a bit. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tight white tank top.

Upon emerging from my room, I saw that I had 2 messages.

From: Unknown

_Hey Lea :) It's Cole, hope you don't mind but Keira gave me your number. I was just wondering whether you wanted to hang out at lunch tomorrow? Didn't get a chance to chat much today :)_

I felt my heart flutter a little bit. Cole was the hottest guy that had ever asked me out. Okay, he didn't technically ask me out, but it was a start.

From: Keira

_OMG! Lea, Cole Davis just asked for your number. COLE DAVIS. This is huge! Oh my gosh you have to tell me what he says. Straight away! Don't hesitate. I'm serious, Lea. He is so hottttt, you're so lucky! Oh my gosh reply as soon as possible! EEEEK :D :D :D_

I laughed at Keira, sending her a quick reply explaining everything. I went downstairs and made some space for my yoga. I worked up a bit of a sweat, feeling much better about myself. I was just doing the half moon, bending down to the ground, when I heard someone wolf whistle behind me.

I swiveled around abruptly to see Harry grinning, and clapping his hands.

"You do yoga too. Man, you're the perfect woman. And you've got a pretty incredible ass by the way"

"Much appreciated Harry" I groaned. "Now, mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" I snapped.

"I did knock. But there was no answer. And then when I walked in, you were kind of...busy. Anyways, my mom wanted to borrow some eggs, got any?"

"Sure" I murmured, making my way to the kitchen. Unfortunately, he followed me out.

"All joking outside, you do have a really good body. Do you do a lot of yoga?" He asked, almost seeming sincere.

"Um...not really. I used to do ballet in LA, but not anymore" I frowned. I really did miss it.

"There's a studio about half an hour from here. I can take you there sometime if you want"

"Um...sure. Thanks Harry" I smiled at him. He smiled back, for once a smile, not a smirk.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing my staring.

"It's just..um...you have a nice smile. I've only ever seen you smirking, but your smile is nice" I mumbled, feeling a blush coming on.

"Well, you do too." He smiled back. "You've got a lot of nice things" His eyes trailed down to my chest. I rolled my eyes and slammed the carton of eggs into his hands.

"Come on, don't get so defensive" He chuckled, as I stormed out of the kitchen.

"But you always do that, you always make everything so...sexual" I shook my head.

"It's just who I am baby" He said seductively, pecking my forehead.

I couldn't help but quiver slightly at his touch. What the hell? What was he having this effect on me?

"Goodbye Styles" I chuckled, ushering him out of my house. I closed the door and slid my back along it. I held my breath for a moment, utterly confused.

But, coming back to my senses, I grabbed my mobile and replied to Cole, telling him I'd love to have lunch with him.

**HPOV**

"Sup guys" I said, sitting down at the lunch table.

"Oh man, he is not gonna like this" Eleanor exclaimed. The other boys all looked away.

"Are you talking about me? What do you mean? What the hell's going on?" I asked.

The girls looked at the guys expectantly, but none of them made any eye contact...pussies. It was Danielle that reached out her hand.

"Harry babe, we have some news that we don't think you're gonna like." She nodded over to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

I looked over to see Lea talking and laughing with some guy. It made me kind of annoyed, though I'm not quite sure why.

"What...The new chick? Why would that bother me?" I asked.

"Well...it's kind of obvious that you like her" Eleanor commented.

"Pfft, please. I liked her tits, I don't like her" I scoffed. The boys chuckled but the girls shot me daggers.

"Whatever Harry, pretend all you like. You're always staring at her. And I'm surprised you're not mad about who she's with" Perrie snapped.

I looked over again, confused by her comment. The guy turned around and I recognized him to be...Cole. Now I was mad.

I stood up abruptly from my seat and placed my tray firmly on the counter. I contemplated walking over there, but decided against it. I stormed out to the corridors, spotting just who I was looking for.

"Kaley, janitor's closet, 2 minutes" I called out to her.

"Sure Harry" She winked, trying to be seductive, and tossed her hair obnoxiously in front of the other cheerleaders.


	7. Niall's 18th

**LPOV**

My second week had school had come and gone as fast as the first one had. Everything was pretty uneventful. I hung out with Cole a few more times. Nothing fancy, just a few lunches and once after school.

Of course, Keira took that to mean we were dating, which it definitely did not mean. I've only ever had one boyfriend before, and man...that did not end well. I don't know what's going on with me and Cole, but I know that I can't wreck it.

I've got to know the guys even better, and I have to say, I love them. Well, most of them. I get on with Louis the best, but Niall, Zayn and Liam are awesome too. Harry is...well...Harry. He's eased up on the flirting slightly, but I still catch him looking in my window some nights.

I always respond the same way: a smile, just cheeky enough to make him think I'm going to give in, and then slamming the curtains shut.

Our rides to school have consisted pretty much of small talk, and nothing else. But that's just the way I like it. As long as he doesn't annoy me, I don't annoy him.

We drove back on Friday afternoon, singing along to the radio.

"You know, you have a pretty cool voice. If you just stopped talking and sang all the time you could put your mouth to better use" I teased, playfully punching his shoulder.

"I can put my mouth to plenty of use" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Barf" I scoffed. I had also begun to openly show my disgust at his innuendos.

"So listen, Niall's turning 18 tomorrow and he's kind of having a birthday bash tonight. He wanted me to ask you" He sighed.

"When you say birthday bash...do you mean a couple of friends or do you mean a party?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, it was supposed to be a few friends, but I'm pretty sure there's a guest list of over 100 people" Harry laughed.

"Sounds fun, I'll be there" I sniggered.

"Need a ride?"

"Am nah, I'm good. I'll probably ask El to come over anyways and help me get ready" I shrugged.

"Yeah, you better be looking sexy. If not, I'll be disappointed" Harry smirked, walking towards his house.

"Later Styles" I grinned, shaking my head at him. I walked into my own house and immediately checked my messages.

From: Keira

_Arghhh! THE NIALL HORAN just asked me to come to his party, and I had to decline :( I've got a stupid family dinner. Crap...I shouldn't have said stupid. Aw man, now I feel bad. You know what I mean...just not good timing!_

To: Keira

_Chill out Ke, they'll be other parties. Besides, why so interested in Niall, eh? ;) Harry just asked me to go there, but damn I was hoping you would go too. Not to worry, I'll get one of the girls over. Wish me luck :)_

From: Keira

_Oh don't start that :P Have fun, but not too much! If I find out you spent the night with Harry Styles I will personally strangle you! But hey, Cole's fair game ;) Much love sistaaaa_

To: Keira

_As if! Don't worry, there's virtually 0 chance of that happening :P Now Cole...well...we'll see ;)_

I immediately texted El and asked her to help me out. I've gotten to know that Eleanor is the one you want in a fashion crisis. She sure knows her way around clothes, and make up, and hair, and accessories...and pretty much anything that will make you look better.

_Later On_

"I don't know El, this one seems pretty short" I whined from the bathroom.

"Come on Lea. Trust me, they'll be plenty of girls with a lot less clothing on!" She insisted.

I begrudgingly slipped on the black dress. It clung to every part of my body. It was strapless, with a low back and stopped mid-thigh. Eleanor paired it with a pair of dusty-pink heels and some gold bangles. She had fixed my make up and made my hair into the perfect waves.

I checked myself out in the mirror. Okay..I had to hand it to her. I did look pretty hot. But I was still feeling kind of self-conscious about it all. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Da-mn girl. You look hawt!" She exclaimed, wolf whistling. I blushed and waved her off.

"Are you sure it's not too...out there? For someone like me?"

"Are you kidding? Not at all. If I was Harry, I'd totally want to screw you tonight"

I snapped my head around to look at her. She looked at me blankly.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you say Harry? Why would I want him to notice me?"

"Well...aren't you guys like..a thing?" She asked.

"No! No no no no no no! Why...are people saying that?" I demanded.

"Chill out. No one's saying anything. My mistake, apologies" She chuckled.

I let out a breath. "Sorry, Harry and I just...don't get along too well."

"So, is there anyone in particular you're trying to impress?" She asked, fixing her own hair.

"Oh I don't know. I guess, I'm pretty good friends with Cole so-"

"Oh right. I saw you having lunch with him last week. I wouldn't have thought you'd be into a guy like him" She mumbled, clearly unimpressed.

"What do you mean a guy like him?" I questioned.

She bit her lip slightly, seeming as if she was contemplating whether to tell me something or not. She eventually just shook her head. "It's nothing. I guess I just don't know him all that well. You know...with Harry and everything"

"Oh ya, I've been meaning to ask, why is it that they don't get along?"

"Um...no one really knows for sure...I mean-" She was cut off by her phone beeping. "Perrie and Danielle are here! Are you ready to hit the road?" She squealed, abandoning her story.

I didn't push her on it. She seemed reluctant to tell in the beginning, and I was way to excited for the party anyways.

_At the Party_

I've never been good at judging the size of a crowd, but there was definitely way more than 100 people at Niall's house. Thankfully, it was big enough to hold everyone, but I had a feeling that not everyone here had been personally invited.

The 4 of us walked in, to be met by Zayn and Louis. The boys kissed their girlfriends and then greeted Dani and I.

"Da-mn girl. You look hawt!" Louis exclaimed, identical to Eleanor. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"So where's the birthday boy?" I asked, shouting over the loud music.

"I think he's-" Zayn didn't need to finish, because at that moment Niall ran across the room with a beer bong and yelling something about his Irish blood.

"Was smashed out of his brains the adjective you were looking for?" Danielle suggested, making us all laugh.

We made our way to the living room and grabbed a couple of drinks. One drunk mind later, I was abandoned as the girls spent time with their fellas.

I made my way to the crowded dance floor, aka Niall's living room, where everyone was packed closely together swaying out of time with the music.

I was having a pretty good time solo, when I felt a pair of hands grab my waist from behind.

"Woah girl, you didn't disappoint, looking sexy as fuck" Harry murmured into my ear. I could smell some alcohol in his breath, but it wasn't overwhelming.

"Did it just for you Styles. You kind of interrupted my dancing by the way, I was just getting into it" I mumbled back, flirtatiously. The alcohol was definitely kicking in.

"Well don't let me stop you babe" He chuckled, moving closer to me.

I went back to swaying my body, rolling my hips slightly. After 1 or 2 songs, I felt more daring, so I backed up closing into Harry. His grip tightened on my waist and we began grinding into each other. I draped my arms back so they trailed his chest and leant my head against it. I could hear his breathing catching and was happy to know the effect I had on him.

"Fuck" I heard him mutter, as he pulled me closer into him. That's when I felt him. He was rock hard against my ass. If I wasn't drunk, I probably would have stopped there. But I wanted to know how far I could push him. I began grinding harder and deeper into him.

"Shit. Lea, can we please go upstairs?" He breathed out. I turned around to face him, and almost stopped breathing when I looked into his eyes. I had never noticed how green they were before. I found myself slowing nodding, his face lighting up.

Just as he was about to drag me towards the stairs, Perrie grabbed my hand, screaming that she wanted to 'Dance with her bitches'. In other words, she was pissed out of her mind. When I eventually satisfied her, Harry was no where to be seen. I shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen to grab another drink.

"Hey, I didn't know you were friends with Niall" Cole greeted me, handing me a cup.

"Um..I didn't know you were either" I replied.

"All the football teams here. You look fucking amazing" He slurred, also clearly drunk. He stepped closer to me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"You always look fucking amazing Lea" I felt my heart flutter. It raced even more when I saw him leaning in towards me. I closed my eyes in expectation, but his lips never touched mine.

"You're not welcome here" Harry snarled at him, shoving him across the counter.

"Why are you always such a killjoy Styles?" Cole frowned back.

I don't remember much about what followed this. I remember Danielle pulling me back, people chanting 'fight, fight, fight', some of the boys joining in. The bit I remember is what came next.

Harry dragged me up the stairs and pulled me into one of the bedrooms.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry, it was stupid" I slurred.

"I couldn't let him kiss you"

"Why not?" I asked, frozen on the spot.

"Because I was planning on do that" He said, moving closer into me.

He placed his hands on either side of my hips and pulled me right into him. He looked at me for a millisecond, before moving his lips closer to mine.

And then they touched. I was still frozen. Harry began working his lips rhythmically against mine. When I realized how stupid I must of seemed, I began kissing back. I moved my hands and placed them around his neck. Our lips became intertwined in passion.

I felt his tongue grazing against my bottom lip and granted him entrance. Our tongues mixed in pure pleasure and we started to move against one another, the same way as when we were dancing.

He pulled me towards the bed and pulled me down on top of him. I placed my legs on either side of his once he sat up again. I started to straddle him intensely, our mouths still connected. His arms began to explore my back, moving closer and closer to my ass. I snaked my hands up into his curls and began tugging on them gently.

When we gasped for air, we looked into each others eyes. "Harry" I breathed out.

"Yeah?"

"You...you have really curly hair" I slurred. And that's the last thing I remember.


	8. Hangover

**LPOV**

I woke up with a raging headache. God, it felt like someone was hammering the inside of my head. I looked around and my heart started racing when I realized that I had no idea where I was. I wasn't wearing my own clothes either. I was wearing a black shirt that was way too big on me.

Holy crap..what the hell happened last night? I wracked my brain, but couldn't remember a thing.

My heart jumped when I the door of the bathroom opened. A guy stepped out, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He flicked his hair up and I breathed a sigh of relief when I found out it was Harry.

But then I realized...it was Harry!

"Harry! Oh my God!" I exclaimed. I jumped out of the bed, feeling self conscious about the fact that the shirt only came to my upper thigh.

"What the hell happened last night? Did we...did you and I...uh..." I stuttered, awkwardly. He chuckled at me, and I swear, I could have hit him.

"Relax. We didn't do anything"

I breathed out in relief. "So..uh..what did happen then?"

Harry smirked and sat down on the bed. "Let's see..uh..we were dancing, I punched Davis, I took you up here, you said my hair was curly and then you puked on me"

I felt like melting into the floor. "Ahem...uh...sorry about that. Is this...yours?" I asked, holding out the black shirt I had on.

"I borrowed it from Niall's room. Mine was kind of pukey. I did get it for me, but you started undressing, saying you wanted to 'get comfy' " He smirked.

Correction, now I felt like melting. "Did you-"

"Don't worry, I looked away" He laughed. I felt my cheeks reddening already.

"Well, uh, sorry about the whole puke thing. Won't happen again. Now do you mind telling me where my dress is exactly?"

He pointed to the black pile in the corner. I scurried over to it, taking care as I bent down and scrambled into the bathroom. The first thing I did was splash some water in my face, and try to calm myself down.

Waking up in a stranger's room in bed with a hot guy usually meant sex, so I guess I can consider the night successful. That was until I took of the shirt. I threw it on very quickly again and burst into the bedroom.

"Harry...did you maybe..uh SKIP A STEP?" I yelled at him, pulling down the collar of the shirt to reveal a massive hickey.

He scratched the back of his head and sniggered. "Oh ya...forgot about that part." He lay back onto the bed, infuriating me even more.

"Well...EXPLAIN!"

"When we came up here we kind of made out for awhile. I believe that was done after the curly hair comment and before the vomiting incident"

I was speechless. My jaw dropped and I couldn't close it, no matter how much I tried. I stayed frozen momentarily, before turning on my heels and running back into the bathroom.

As soon as I got changed, I stormed out of the bedroom, ignoring Harry's calls.

"Hey Lea, where you-" Eleanor smiled at me in the kitchen, but I kept walking.

"Can't talk right now. Gotta get home" I snapped abruptly back.

"Hang on, you don't have a lift. Let me take you" Perrie offered, giving Eleanor a look.

"No it's alright, I'll just..uh...walk"

"Dressed like that? I don't think so. Come on" Perrie practically pushed me out of the house.

Once inside the car I banged my head repeatedly on the dashboard.

"Care to elaborate?" Perrie chuckled. I shot her a glare and returned to banging my head.

"Oh God...did you fuck Harry?"

"What? No, NO! We did not have sex!" I exclaimed. She lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, so maybe ye didn't do the nasty, but ye totally got it on, right?" She smirked.

"No! I mean...well..kind of...I don't know...just.. NO! Can we drop this please?" I groaned. She laughed quietly to herself, but thankfully let it go.

I spent most of my day lying in bed, sleeping and kicking myself. I mean, I know that Harry is super hot, and to make out with a guy like that should be an accomplishment, but it's Harry! I can't stand him. Plus, Keira would be so disappointed.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing.

From: The Sexiest Person Ever

_Look out your window_

I made a mental note to change his name and walked over to my window. Harry was in his room, smirking that infamous smirk at me.

To: Harry

_What do you want Styles?_

From: Harry

_You seemed pretty shaken today. Just wanted to make sure you're ok._

To: Harry

_Well thanks. It was nothing personal by the way, I just don't do that sort of thing._

From: Harry

_Well you could have fooled me, lol :P_

To: Harry

_Don't even go there please. Can we just forget about this whole thing?_

From: Harry

_Fine I guess. Although it's hard to forget about that rockin' body ;)_

To: Harry

_YOU SAID YOU LOOKED AWAY?_

From: Harry

_Well hey, you can't blame a guy for peeking ;)_

I looked over to see him miming a pair of boobs on his chest. I gave him the finger and waved goodbye sarcastically, before shutting my curtains.

Maybe this whole thing would be okay. We could just move on like nothing ever happened, like his tongue was never in my mouth. Of course, this damn hickey was a reminder of it all.

At School

"Ugh, girl where have you been? You still need to tell me all the gossip from Friday night" Keira exclaimed, at lunch on Monday morning.

"There's no gossip Keira. It was a fun night. That's all" I lied.

"Oh really? Did Niall hook up with anyone?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"No, you'll be happy to hear" I smirked.

She smiled slightly for a millisecond before shaking her head. "What? Why would I even care? I was just asking because it was his birthday. Like...pfft..come on..I mean-"

"It's cool Keira, I get it" I said.

"Well I heard that there was a fight between Cole and Harry, is that true?"

"Um...to be honest I was pretty drunk at that stage, but I do remember some yelling and people chanting 'fight' 'fight', so it probably did"

"Mmmm, plus Cole has a black eye so I'm guessing something big went down. I wonder what they were fighting about"

I felt a lump in my throat. I never did ask Harry that, but I had my suspicions.

My English class was boring the living daylights out of me, but I had a feeling things were about to change when Cole sat next to me.

"Hey Cole what's-" I stopped when I saw his eye. Man, Harry really did some damage.

"Oh my God" I gulped.

"I've had worse" He chuckled. I reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I am so sorry. Does it hurt?"

"It did, not so much now. Doesn't it make me look all tough and manly?" He joked.

"Haha if you say so" I laughed. "So..uh...why did Harry do this?" I asked, nervously.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "I think you already know."

I looked to the ground. This time he gave my hand a squeeze.

"It's not your fault, don't do that"

"I just feel so frickin' bad."

"Harry was just looking for any excuse to do this. It's not a big deal" He shrugged.

"Ya, what is it with this 'feud'. Why do you guys hate each other so much?" I asked.

"Oh...uh..it's kind of a long story" He grimaced, scratching the back of his neck. I didn't push him for it, I wasn't that kind of person.

"Listen, I was wondering whether you wanted to get some dinner tomorrow night. And I don't mean just hanging out this time. I was kind of thinking...as a date?" He asked, seeming almost..nervous.

I bit my lip and couldn't help a smile spreading on my face. "I'd love to" I replied softly, looking away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his face light up.

For the first time, I felt really good about myself.


	9. The Date

**LPOV**

Thankfully, the hickey was unrecognizable by Tuesday morning. I was really grateful, especially since my date with Cole was tonight. I was looking forward to it all day.

"I can't believe you're going out with him. Oh my God you are so lucky!" Keira squealed at the end of the day.

"I know, I can't believe it either!" I exclaimed. Cole was perfect for me. He was sweet, charming, hot, modest...something Harry was not. Not that it mattered what Harry was or wasn't. I was going out with Cole, not Harry.

Speaking of Harry, I chose not to inform him about my date. Our trip to school in the morning had been just small talk. Things were still kind of awkward between us. Ever since that damn party.

But I couldn't worry about that right now. I was too busy deciding what to wear tonight.

"You okay?" I heard Harry snigger, as we drove home.

"Huh?" I asked, startled.

"You looked pretty out of it a minute ago, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh..uh..nothing. It's not important. So, are you excited for the game tomorrow?"

Their big championship had finally come and spirits were high in the school. If Harry could lead the football team to victory, his popularity would soar even higher than it already was, and he knew it.

"It should be a piece of cake. You gonna go watch?"

"Probably not, I've got a hell of a lot of work to catch up on" I frowned.

What? I'm not gonna have my good luck charm"

"Since when am I your good luck charm?" I snorted.

"Eh, I just have a feeling" He shrugged, giving me a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes, but had a small smile on my face.

I was just about to comeback at him when my phone rang out. I laughed when I saw that it was Keira ringing.

"What do you want Keira?"

"You weren't replying to my texts so I was afraid something bad might have happened."

"Like what?" I snorted.

"Like you had a mental breakdown and cancelled your date. I thought I might find you just weeping in your closet."

"Well no worries, I am not having a mental breakdown. I'm looking forward to tonight"

"Well just remember to call me straight afterwards with ALL the details" She insisted.

"Goodbye Keira" I laughed.

"Use protection" I heard her call out just before I hung up. I laughed and shook my head at her. Harry looked over at me with a smile.

"What's tonight?"

I hesitated for a second, but figured that there was no point in lying. "I..uh..I have a date"

I noticed his hands immediately grip the steering wheel tighter. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but just creased his eyebrows.

"Oh..cool. Who with?"

I sighed out and looked away. "Um...Cole"

I swear he was going to break the wheel right off. I could see the anger rushing to him. "No way."

"Um...excuse me?"

"You can't go out with him"

I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Wait, are you actually trying to tell me who I can and can't go out with?"

"Oh you can go out with any other guy on this earth, but not Cole Davis. Simple as that" He stated.

I was at a loss of words. Who the hell did he think he was?

"You can not be serious Harry. Look, I don't give a fuck about this whole fight between you and Cole. It's stupid, get over it. Cole is a nice guy and he makes me feel good about myself. And that doesn't happen often. So for you to sit there and tell me that I don't have permission to go out with him...you know what, stop the car"

"Lea, don't be stupid-"

"No I'm actually serious Styles. Stop this fucking car right now" I demanded. He heaved a sigh but pulled over. I opened the door and began walking on the path.

"Just get back in the fucking car" He said, sounding exasperated.

"I'd rather not" I snapped back as I kept walking. He drove alongside me and wound the window down.

"If you want me to apologize, I'm not going to. Davis is not a good guy, it's all an act. You can't be mad at me for looking out for you"

"Oh ho, try me"

"Lea just come back in" He snapped. I stubbornly shook my head and kept walking. After a moments hesitation, I hear him mutter "Suit yourself" and I watched as he drove off.

_Later on_

"Oh come on, the Arctic Monkeys kick their asses" I laughed.

"Well, it depends which album, I'll give you that" Cole laughed, eventually agreeing. We were having dinner at the local restaurant. Everything was perfect. The lighting, the music, the atmosphere. I eventually decided to wear a simple red skater dress. Cole looked pretty dashing in his black shirt and jeans.

"Please come to the game tomorrow. I really want to see you there" He asked, sending me a cute smile.

"I don't know-"

"I really like you Lea. It just, it won't be much fun without you. And the truth is, knowing that you're in the stands, I know I'll play a lot better"

I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. My heart was racing and I had butterflies.

"Okay. I'll come for you" I smiled at him. He reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. I looked up and found myself getting lost in his eyes.

I let out a small sigh, and looked back at him. "Can I ask you something?"

He gave a quick nod, taking another bite of his steak.

"What happened between you and Harry? Why do you not like each other?" I asked.

He sat back in his chair and stopped eating. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Man, that goes back a while. You really wanna know?"

I nodded my head eagerly, desperate to know the truth.

"Well, about a year ago, I was dating this girl Sadie. She was amazing. Really pretty, cheerleader, infectious personality. I really thought that for the first time, I was in love. We dated for about 5 months. And then, after Christmas, I found out that she had been sleeping with Harry for the last month. I was so furious. But what made it worse, was that he didn't even care. He didn't show any signs of remorse whatsoever. He just looked at me with that stupid smirk of his, as if to tell me that he had won. Ever since then, I've hated the prick"

I couldn't believe it. The truth that I had been craving had hit me like a ton of bricks. I was shocked that Harry had done that, yet not surprised. I reached out and grabbed his hand again, giving him a slight smile.

The rest of our evening was so enjoyable. He made me laugh, he made me blush, he made me smile, he made my heart flutter. He was perfect.

"So I had a great time tonight" He smiled, as he walked me to my door.

"So did I. We should do it again sometime" I replied. He nodded and smiled down at me.

"You look so pretty tonight" And with that, he leaned close to me and pressed his lips gently against mine.

And it felt...nice. To be perfectly honest, I was expecting more. Where were the fireworks, the thunder bolt, the butterflies? Maybe it was just because I was so nervous.

He didn't take things any further though. He simply stepped away, wished me good night and gave me a quick hug.

I ran up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I walked over to my desk to switch my light off, when I saw Harry staring back at me from his own room. I stared at him, recalling everything Cole had told me. My phone buzzed in my hand.

From: Harry

_He's going to break your heart._

To: Harry

_Ya, Well you'd know all about that._

And with that, I shut the curtains and snuggled up into my bed.


	10. Stubborn

**LPOV**

"Alright everyone, you need to partner up and start working on your assignment as soon as possible" told our class. Biology first thing on Wednesday morning was not something I enjoyed.

Even worse, we had to get partners. None of the girls were in the class. In fact, the only person I knew was...Harry.

I watched as everyone started pairing up. My eyes caught the curly haired guy and he began to walk towards me. I looked around desperately to find someone else, but I was unsuccessful.

"I want to talk to you" Harry muttered, sitting down next to me.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. And I definitely don't want to be your partner" I hissed back at him.

"Listen sweet cheeks, you don't have anyone else. You should feel lucky"

I frowned down at my hands, knowing he was right.

"I didn't mean to come across so possessive yesterday. It was wrong of me to tell you that you can't go out with someone. It's just...I don't trust that guy" Harry sighed.

I snorted, catching his attention. "Oh please, Cole is a really nice guy, and I would trust him a million times before I'd trust you"

"You don't know him like I do" He muttered. "Please, just, don't fall for his tricks-"

"With all due respect Harry, he's not the one I have to be careful of" I sighed, grabbing my books as the bell rang. He tried to stop me before I left, but I didn't look back. Mostly because I had a feeling he'd be able to talk his way around me.

_At Lunch_

"Girls, what the fuck? Why are you sitting over here?" Danielle questioned. Keira and I were sitting in our usual seats in the cafeteria, ignoring all the guys in the middle table.

"Um..I just don't really think I'm welcomed over there at the moment" I frowned, glaring at Harry.

"Oh Jesus, what did Harry do this time? Did he try to feel you up?"

"What? No, no! I just...I really don't want to talk to him right now. I'm sorry Dani"

"Yeah, and I just said I'd stick with her no matter what" Keira piped in.

"Ah come on, there's so many people at the table, you won't even have to talk to Harry!" She insisted. I have no idea how, but she managed to convince us after a few minutes.

And of course, the only available seat was directly opposite Harry. Keira had immediately sat next to Niall and the two were in deep conversation. I sighed and reluctantly sat down.

To make matters worse, Kaley was basically sitting on top of Harry. I tried to ignore them and started conversing with Eleanor, but I could feel Harry's eyes burning a hole in my head. And apparently, Kaley noticed too.

"Oh hey, you're that new girl, right? Lola?" She sneered.

"It's Lea" I gritted my teeth.

"Same diff! You're dating Cole, right?"

Everyone seemed to stop talking and turn their heads towards me. The guys and Eleanor, Perrie and Danielle looked particularly shocked.

"No. We're not dating-"

"But you did go out with him. You'd make a cute couple" She fake smiled. I just nodded slightly and went back to my food.

"I heard he got to second base last night" I heard her mutter into Harry's ear, clearly thinking no one else could hear. I dropped my fork onto my plate, causing everyone to turn around to us once again.

"Where did you hear that?" I demanded. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Uh..excuse me?"

"That lie you just told. Are you suffering from short term memory loss or something? That's how those frickin rumours get started and surprise, surprise, you're to blame"

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't talk to me like that. I own this school"

"Well I don't give a fuck. If you have something to say, say it to my face" I snapped, and stormed off.

I didn't bother waiting for Harry after school. I'd rather walk than sit in the car with him. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the same way. He pulled up beside me about 5 minutes down the road.

"Don't be stubborn, please" He groaned.

"I don't want to get in the car with you Harry. End of."

"Lea, I'm not leaving until your ass is in this seat, so you may aswell get in."

I knew from his tone that he wasn't going to let it go, so with a sigh, I sat into the front seat. I folded my arms and looked out the window.

"That was pretty funny in the cafeteria today. I've never heard anyone debunk Kaley like that" He chuckled.

"She's a slutty bitch. She deserves to know her place" I huffed.

"Well I'm not gonna disagree with you there"

"Then why do you bother with her?" I demanded, a little too quickly.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Ugh, get your head out of your ass Harry." I saw him smirk, but thankfully, he let it go.

"I'm sorry Lea. Please, tell me you're coming tonight" He said, as he pulled up outside his house. I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"I am"

Harry's face lit up. I opened the door and stepped out.

"...But I'm going for Cole, not you"

And with that, I slammed the door and ran into my own house.

_At the game_

"Hey you made it" Cole beamed at me, as I walked onto the field. He looked smoking in his football gear.

"Yeah, are you nervous?" I asked, smiling as he took my hand.

"Nah, at least, not now that you're here"

He leaned down to peck me when we were interrupted.

"Um Lea? Can I talk to you for a minute? It's urgent!" Perrie said from behind us.

Cole's faced dropped, but he gave me a slight nod and ran back to his teammates.

"What is it Perrie?"

"Um..it's Harry"

I glared at her. "Why would you interrupt me to talk about Harry?"

"He says he's not gonna play the game!" She exclaimed.


	11. The Game

**LPOV **

I followed Perrie towards the boys locker room, where we met the other guys.

"What happened?" Perrie asked.

"He won't talk about it to any of us. He keeps telling us to fuck off" Zayn grimaced.

Niall turned to me. "You have to talk to him"

"What? Why me? If none of you can talk him out of whatever the hell this is, then how am I supposed to?"

"So oblivious" I heard Louis mutter under his breath. I didn't bother arguing with anyone. The quicker this is over, the quicker I can get back to the stands.

I timidly opened the door and walked into the boys locker room. Man, it smelled so bad.

"Harry? You in here?" I called out.

"Oh for fuck sake. Why can't they just let it go? I told them already I'm not in the mood to play this game" He huffed, as I saw him sitting on one of the benches. I sat down beside him.

"Well, why the hell not? Harry this is the championship game. It doesn't matter if you're 'not in the mood'. All your teammates are out there counting on you. Heck, the whole school is out there counting on you-"

"Yeah and he is too"

"Who? Cole? Wait a sec...you are not actually telling me that this is about him"

"Frankly, I don't wanna block for that guy. I'd love to see him get squashed"

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for what I said in the car. That was rude and uncalled for. But Harry, you can't throw this away because you...hate Cole"

"I've always hated him, but I've been able to play with him before. It's the thought of the two of you together that I can't stand" He raised his voice, hitting the locker hard.

I got up and followed him. "Well don't break your hand now" I chuckled slightly.

He turned his head to me and smiled. "You know that's the first time in a while you've laughed around me"

"You infuriate me sometimes" I shrugged. "In fact, you're infuriating me right now"

He stepped closer to me, making my stomach flop.

"Are you sure you're mad at me, or are you mad at how you feel around me?"

That son of a bitch. I looked up into his eyes.

"Please play this game" I whispered. He just looked down at me, unresponsive. And so I did the only thing I could think of.

I stood up on my tiptoes and lightly pressed my lips against his. He didn't move at first, clearly shocked. But gradually, he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. I grabbed a fist of his jersey and pulled him into me aswell. Our lips moved against each others rhythmically. It felt like it was going on for hours, although in reality it was probably only about a minute.

When we gasped for air he placed his forehead against mine. "Let's go win a championship" He smirked, and with that he left the locker room, more pumped than ever.

I stood there for a moment, feeling guilty and confused.

I could barely focus on the game, I was so distracted. I stood up and clapped with the girls whenever anything good happened, but I had no idea what was going on.

I just couldn't get Harry out of my mind. This morning I was yelling at him, 10 minutes ago I was kissing him. He drove me crazy, but maybe in all the right ways. I couldn't take my eyes of him during the game. The way his hair bounced around, the sweat dripping of his face, the outline of his abs sometimes coming through his jersey, it was all too much. He looked so hot!

I became lost in my own thoughts once again when there was a sudden uproar from the crowd and everyone was standing up. I stood up abruptly, looking around me.

"What happened?" I asked Eleanor. She laughed at me.

"We just won the game silly! Harry scored the winning goal!" She exclaimed. I grinned largely and started clapping and cheering.

We all ran down from the stands into the field where everyone was gathering. My eyes locked with Harry's and he smiled at me. To my surprise, I smiled back. I saw him walking towards me and somehow, my legs started moving towards him too.

We were almost in front of each other when someone else stepped out in front of me. All I saw was a flash of Cole's eyes before I felt his lips passionately on mine. I heard a couple of wolf-whistles and cheers around us. He was kissing me pretty roughly, nothing like last night. I probably would have enjoyed it had it not come as such a surprise.

When he finally let go, I looked around. Some people were looking at us, but most were congratulating the guys. Cole turned around and high-fived all of his football buddies. I looked around to find the face I was most worried about.

Harry stood in the same place he had been before the kiss, and looked...sad. It was only for a second, before he turned and fist-bumped Liam, but I saw his eyes. And I reckoned mine looked the same.

Louis announced a house party at his to celebrate, so half an hour later the party was in full swing. I wasn't drinking, I knew I'd never be able to go into school the next day. Of course, that didn't stop most people.

Niall was bouncing off the walls, and Kaley had begun to strip from her cheerleading uniform, nothing no one's seen before I'm sure.

I spent most of the night with Cole. I had had a reality check and realized that I can't keep getting preoccupied with Harry. He was a player and a heartbreaker. Cole was the right kind of guy for me. Of course, he was drinking pretty heavily too and distinctly remember him leaving the couch with his friends, claiming there were going to "fuck shit up" on the dance floor. I didn't bother arguing. But I regretted that as soon as Harry sat down next to me.

"You made a mistake, you know that?" He asked. I was surprised to not smell any alcohol on his breath.

"You're not drinking?"

"Nope. He's not going to make you happy. He's incapable of making anyone happy"

"And what, you're so much better?" I scoffed.

"Only because I could make you happy Lea" He said, with a serious tone. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, and he seemed to be surprised at himself too, because he quickly covered up.

"I mean, you're hot, I'm hot. We'd just fit, you know"

"I know what kind of guy you are Harry. I don't want to get screwed over"

"Why would I screw you over?" He questioned.

"Does the name Sadie Porter ring a bell?"

He was stunned. He didn't say anything, but just gulped. "H-how do you know that name?" He stuttered.

"Cole told me all about it. So to answer your question, yes, yes I did make a mistake today. Kissing you"

And with that I stormed off with my keys. Just like that, we were fighting again.


	12. Truth

**LPOV**

I kept my distance from Harry and the guys for the rest of the week. Harry was mad at me, I was mad at him. It was a good thing that we weren't speaking.

Besides, Cole and I had gotten even closer. We spent every lunch together and he walked me to my classes.

Keira was ecstatic and really supportive, but I couldn't help noticing that the rest of the girls were a little frosty about me and Cole. They had barely talked to me, and spent lunch with the boys as usual. I couldn't understand why.

"Don't worry about it. They probably just feel awkward because they're friends with Harry. I, for one, think it's great" Keira smiled when I shared my worries with her.

"I just miss them I guess" I shrugged.

Once the bell rang on Friday afternoon, I headed to my last class - music. I walked in and took my usual seat beside Perrie.

"Hey" I grinned when she came in. She simply smiled and turned to look at the board.

"So..um..what's up?" I asked. She looked up at me, but looked away soon enough.

"Uh..not much I guess" She muttered and started opening her books. I sighed at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Look Perrie, what the hell is going on? You, Danielle and Perrie have been pretty cold to me since the game and I can't understand why"

"You really have no idea?"

"No, I really don't!" I exclaimed.

"Lea, Harry isn't the only one that's not so fond of..." She nodded her head in Cole's direction.

"Wait...none of you like him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"But...but why?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I mean what went down between him and Harry-"

She was interrupted by our teacher insisting on silence in the class. She sighed and turned away while I did the same. She didn't wait for me after class, so I was still completely in the dark.

I met Cole after school so he could drive me home. There was no way I was getting anywhere near a car with Harry.

"Are you okay? You look a little distant" Cole said, looking over at me.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just...I'm just happy" I smiled at him, not being able to tell him the truth about why I was upset.

He pulled up outside my house and stopped the car. I looked at him expectantly, wondering why he had stopped.

"This is about your friends, isn't it? They don't like me"

"Cole I-"

"Don't bother. I saw you talking with Perrie today"

"I just don't get it. Your girlfriend cheats on you with Harry, and all of his friends hate you a year later? It doesn't make sense"

"What can I say? Harry just knows how to keep people on his side" He shrugged. I frowned. I couldn't help but get the feeling that that wasn't the full story. But I didn't push it. I pecked his cheek and walked into my house.

I immediately started my homework, eager to get it done with. About half an hour into it, something caught my eye. I saw Harry appear in his room from my window, but he wasn't alone. First I saw Kaley's face, then I saw them taking off their tops and then they both disappeared from the view.

I slammed my books shut and stormed out of my room. I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car. I didn't really know where I was going until I arrived outside Eleanor's door.

"Lea? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to you"

"Oh..um...sure, come in" She said and led me into her sitting room. I was surprised to find Louis sitting on her couch.

"Oh...uh..hey" I muttered.

"Sup Lea, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I..uh...I just came to...well I have something to...you know, maybe this was a bad idea" I turned around and headed towards the door, but Eleanor dragged me back.

"You came all this way. Spill it Coulter"

I sat down on the armchair, opposite the two of them. I sighed and fidgeted with my hands, while they waited expectantly.

"Okay. Here it goes. I need to know why you guys don't like the fact that Cole and I are kind of...together..or whatever. And please, tell me the truth. I can't take anymore lies"

They exchanged a look, but eventually gave in.

"Well, it's pretty simple. I mean, Harry said you had mentioned Sadie Porter" Louis said. I nodded.

"Well then...doesn't that answer for question?" He asked.

"Huh? No, that doesn't make any sense Lou. Why would all of you be mad at Cole because Harry slept with his girlfriend? I mean, that's idiotic and frankly, unbelievable. I can't even-"

"Lea! What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked.

"Sadie Porter. Like you just said. I mean, that's how this whole feud got started, right? Harry got Cole's girlfriend to cheat on him-"

"Sadie didn't cheat on Cole with Harry. She cheated on Harry with Cole" Eleanor told me.

I didn't respond. I couldn't come up with any words, I was in such shock. There was no way that could be true. Cole wouldn't have lied to me. When he told me his story, he had done it with such honesty and feeling.

"You're lying" I croaked out. She just shook her head.

"It really messed him up. That's why he's such a player now" Louis said.

"No. That's ridiculous. I bet Harry told you that. And you all fell for it!" I exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"Lea wait-" Eleanor called after me, but I was already gone.

My head was spinning. This was all too much. I stopped at Starbucks on the way back to get some coffee. Maybe once I had drunk something, I could think things through a little clearer. As I waited in line I noticed Cole and some of his friends sitting by the window. I figured it was the perfect opportunity to clear everything up, so I walked over to him while they were in mid-conversation.

"...and we totally made out in my car. I swear, she's the hottest chick in school right now" Cole was saying.

"Props dude. If I could get into her pants I so would. How was the sex?" One of his friends laughed and fist-bumped him.

"Awesome. She was insatiable, but luckily, I was able to supply her with her needs"

"You're a hero mate. But hey, what if she finds out about the whole you and Harry thing?"

"Please, I already explained that away with some bogus story. Seriously, I have Lea wrapped around my finger. I'm sorted-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because I tapped him on the shoulder and slapped him hard across his stupid stupid face.

"Lea wait-" I heard him call after me but I was already holding back the tears, running back into my car.

I was in floods of tears when I reached my house. I was so close to my door when I heard my name being called, and turned around the face Harry.


	13. Talk

**HPOV**

I don't know why I called Kaley. I was feeling angry, lonely and bored. And she was there. It's harsh but it's true. We didn't have sex, I wasn't really in the mood. We just fooled around before I told her to go away. She got all huffy, but she left.

I don't know why Lea had such an impact on me. When we kissed at the party, I felt excited, but when we kissed at the game, I felt...something. Something that I've only felt once before. And that's why what she said at Louis' struck such a chord with me.

Maybe I should just forget about her. I was living the life before she moved in. Sleeping with the hottest girls, enjoying immense popularity and being the captain of the football team. I didn't need her. I don't know why I ever bothered in the first place.

I thought I had made up my mind, but that was before I saw her running towards her house crying. I couldn't help myself.

"Harry, I'm not in the mood right now" She croaked.

"I'm not leaving you like this" I retaliated.

"You should" She muttered back. I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I was horrible to you. You should hate me" She cried, and ran into her house.

I followed her in, but she ran straight upstairs. I didn't bother chasing her up, I just sat in her sitting room and waited for her to calm down. It took 20 minutes, but she eventually re-surfaced.

She looked taken aback when she saw me. "H-Harry? What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I..uh..I want to apologize to you. I talked to Eleanor and Louis. I know everything about Sadie and Cole"

"But I thought you already knew-"

"He lied to me. He told me that it was him who had dated Sadie, and that you had cheated with her." She grabbed my hand. "Harry, you have to know that I would have never said that to you if I knew-"

"I know. Cole is a lying son of a bitch. You can't trust him-"

"I know I can't. I kind of..uh...overheard him saying some stuff to his friends"

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Ugh I don't even know. He claimed to have had sex with me, basically said that I was easy, that he could talk his way around me whenever he wanted-"

She didn't get to finish, because I was already headed towards the door. She ran after me and dragged me back.

"No Harry please don't!"

"You can't help him get away with that!" I yelled, my blood boiling with rage.

"I already slapped him" She laughed, blowing air over her fist. I relaxed a bit and smiled down at her.

"He shouldn't have said that stuff about you. It's not true" I insisted. "...is it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you fuck him?"

"Of course not you idiot! We weren't even dating, God. The point is, I should have listened to you. You were right about Cole all along" She sighed.

"Yeah, well I've known him longer" I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"About that, I was wondering if you could tell me what really happened between you too. But listen Harry, I completely understand if you don't want to get into it" She sat down beside me.

"Cole and I actually used to be pretty good mates. We were never best friends but we got along. I met Sadie when we were 15. I always fancied her. When we were 16 I finally had the balls to ask her out and she said yes. We dated for 4 months and I was the happiest I've ever been with her. I never liked relationships before her, but I was willing to put in the effort with her. I fell for her...hard. I was devastated when I found out she was screwing around with Cole behind my back. The worst bit was she never gave me a reason. I don't know if he convinced her, or if she genuinely had feelings for him, but whatever her reason was...I got hurt. So now I don't do relationships, simple as"

She looked at me with soft eyes before leaning over and hugging me. I wrapped my hands around her and squeezed her.

"I'm so sorry you went through that" She whispered.

"I've gotten over it" I shrugged. "I just still can't stand Davis"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, the last relationship I had screwed me over. He was vindictive, manipulative, jealous, paranoid, a whole lot of other adjectives. Now I don't do relationships either" She shrugged.

"You don't?"

"Who needs them? I've got friends to look out for me, I've got family to love me. The only other side of a relationship is the physical part, right?"

"Well you're not wrong there" I said.

"I saw you with Kaley today. Did you do it?" She asked.

I grimaced. "I don't know why I keep going back to Kaley. She's kind of an awful human being. I guess I was just feeling shit and needed a distraction. And no, we didn't have sex."

"Today"

"Yeah. As much as I wish I could deny it, I have gone there with Kaley a few times"

"Delightful" Lea scrunched up her nose.

"Well come on, are you telling me you're a virgin?"

"Well no, but I''m telling you I haven't boinked our whole school" She laughed. I hung my head down and laughed with her.

"Speaking of, what did you ever do to Keira? She can't stand you"

"Keira? I dunno. I guess there's a chance I may have hit on her a few times, but I stopped once Niall whined to me about it. Man he was not happy about that" I chuckled.

"Wait, what? Niall likes Keira? Oh my gosh, this is so perfect!" Lea exclaimed.

"Why? Does she like him?"

"Well she hasn't said it in so many words but there's definitely an inkling. I can see it" She smiled to herself. I laughed to myself at her cuteness.

"Niall deserves to have someone. All the other guys do. Well...I don't...but I'd just like to see him happy, you know?" I looked up only to be met with her eyes looking deeply into mine.

She closed the distance between us and pressed her lips against mine. I didn't hesitate. I began to kiss her back. She moved her hands up into my hair and ran it through my curls. I grabbed her closer into me. I followed as she began to lean back on the couch so I could lie on top of her. I grazed my tongue against her bottom lip. She granted me entrance and our tongues mixed together in pure passion. I moved my hands to the bottom of her top when we suddenly heard the front door open.

"Lea hun I'm home" Her mom's voice rang out.

We quickly jumped apart and fixed ourselves.

"Oh, hello Harry" She said when she saw me.

"Hi . How are you?"

"Not too bad thank you. I..uh..I didn't realize you two were friends"

"We were..just discussing a Biology project we have to do but..uh..we're finished now anyways" Lea stuttered.

Her mom just nodded and went into the kitchen. The both of us headed to the front door.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there. I'll...uh...I'll see you in school" She said, shock still evident on her face. I tried to talk to her but she had slammed the door in my face before I got the chance.

**LPOV**

What the fuck was that?

Kissing Harry at Niall's party - I was drunk.

Kissing Harry at the game - He was threatening to not play, it was necessary.

Kissing Harry 5 minutes ago - No excuse.

Just hearing him tell me the truth about Sadie, about why he is the way he is, even about how he wants Niall to be happy, I couldn't help myself. I just needed to be close to him.

Thankfully, my mom didn't suspect a thing. I sat with her at the table and she never even mentioned Harry. By the end of the day I was ready to just collapse into bed.

I went up and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I took off my make up and pulled my hair up into a bun. I was just going to turn off the lights when I heard a knocking against my window. I almost fell from the fright when I saw Harry tapping agains the window, perched on a tree outside. I ran over and let him in without any delay.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing out there?" I shrieked.

"I needed to talk to you. I didn't want to leave it until tomorrow and I certainly didn't want it to be over the phone"

"Look I'm sorry about that whole kissing thing, it was my fault and it won't happen again-"

"But what if I want it to?" He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Look, we both said it today. We're awful at relationships and neither of us want one. This is the ideal situation. We can be together without actually being together"

"You mean...like...friends with benefits?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess. Think about it, it makes sense"

I was about to completely debunk his idea, but I paused for a minute and really thought about what he was saying. Harry makes me feel something. I don't know what it is, but I know that I always find myself thinking about him, thinking about his lips, his lips on mine, his hands roaming my body-

"Okay"

"Okay? You mean..y-you want this?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"I want this. Let's do it" I nodded. He smiled and pulled me in to connect his lips with mine.

"Well hang on a sec" I chuckled, pushing him away.

"What's wrong? Don't go changing your mind now!"

"No it's not that. It's just...I look horrible. I don't have make up on, my hair is in this awful bun-"

"I don't mind"

"Harry, I'm not wearing a bra"

His eyes travelled down south. "Like I said, I don't mind" He smirked. I pushed him away once more.

"Goodnight Harry"

"Aren't you gonna escort me out?" He asked.

"What and wake up my mom? Hell no! You came in through the window, you can go back out" I smiled, and hopped into bed. He shook his head but smiled that sexy smile he does and disappeared out through the window.

Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?


	14. Rules

**LPOV**

"Alright, Listen Harry. If we're going to do this, we need to settle some ground rules." I said. Harry and I were hanging out in his sitting room while his mom was out.

"You're so romantic" He leered sarcastically. He was sprawled on his couch while I was pacing the floor.

"Shut up!" I whined at him, hitting him playfully.

"Rule 1: This is strictly physical. No feelings involved. None of that mushy gushy romantic crap, okay? Rule 2: No one can find out about this. None of the guys, none of the girls. You just know they're all gonna be judging us and telling us it's a bad idea-

"Pfft, maybe the girls will, but guys really don't give a fuck about that. What's the third?" Harry snorted.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about. Where do we lie on the whole...other people thing? I mean, it's not like it's cheating but-"

"I guess, if either of us meet someone we like, then we stop." Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I guess that's simple enough. Anything you'd like to add?" I asked him.

"Nah, I think you've pretty much covered everything" Harry smirked. He got up and walked over to me, pulling me in close to him.

"I guess we just have to seal the deal then" He winked and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss but it didn't lead to anywhere else. We broke away soon enough and I leant my forehead against his.

"I could get used to this" I whispered, biting my lip. He smirked back at me and pecked my lips again.

"Gotta go, talk to ya later Style" I waved, grabbing my bag and heading back to my own house. I threw open the door to my own house and leant back against it, trying to catch my breath. This whole 'no strings attached' thing suited me down to the ground.

I was still smiling when I entered my sitting room, but it didn't last long.

"Oh good Lea you're back. This lovely young gentleman stopped by 5 minutes ago to talk to you. I told him he could wait here no problem. I'll leave you with some privacy" My mom said, getting up off the couch and walking towards me.

"He's cute" She whispered in my ear as she passed to leave the room. I sighed and walked over to the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here Cole?" I demanded.

"Look Lea, I don't know what you heard yesterday but you need to know-"

"Um I'm pretty sure I heard you tell your friends that we were having sex repeatedly"

"Yeah but that was just-"

"And I also know the truth about Harry and Sadie. How could you do that? How could you blatantly lie to me?"

"Ugh I knew this was about him" Cole rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry frickin Styles. What, has he already talked you into bed?"

"This isn't about Harry. This is about the fact that you lied to me. Besides, you have some nerve calling Harry out for screwing around with girls when you're the one who slept with his girlfriend" I snapped.

"That was a mistake, and really long ago. I'll admit, I shouldn't have lied. I just..I really wanted you to like me and if you knew about Sadie-"

"I wouldn't. You're right"

"Please, please give me another chance" He pleaded.

"Cole, it's not gonna happen. I don't want to be with you anymore. Let's just...part on good terms. Or, at least, speaking terms."

"I can make you happy, you know that"

"Not anymore I don't. Please go" I muttered, turning my back on him.

He didn't hang around. He huffed and sighed but he left. I couldn't be here. I needed to get my head off from all this drama. I called all the girls, but in the end only Danielle was free. Not that I minded of course. I got myself together and went to go meet her at the mall.

_At the mall_

"Ohh what about this one?" Danielle squealed, holding up another dress.

"Dani, anything looks good on you. You could literally buy anything in this shop and it would have my approval" I laughed.

"Not true. Me and orange are a no-go. What about you? I reckon blue is your colour"

"Um...I guess. I dunno really, I'm not much of a shopping type" I shrugged. She left down the dress.

"Then why did you ask me to come here?" She asked.

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to get out of the house"

"What's up?"

"Cole and I kind of...ended whatever was going on"

I couldn't help notice her lips twitch up slightly. "It's okay, I know how you feel about him" I smirked at her.

"Oh good, now I don't feel as guilty about being happy" She giggled. "But seriously, are you okay? You know what, let's talk about this over ice cream"

2 cups of hagen daas later saw us sitting in the food court.

"Everything he told me was a lie. How did he think he was going to get away with that?" I whined.

"Hun, boys are stupid. They don't think things through." Danielle shook her head.

"Well Liam doesn't seem like that. Hell, he seems pretty much perfect"

"No arguments here" She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her clear love for him.

"So tell me, how did you guys end up together?"

"Well it was a year ago. I had just been made head cheerleader and he had been promoted to first string on the football team. So we were hanging out a lot at practices, at games, all of that kind of thing, you know? I was always friends with Eleanor and she was dating Louis already, so I kind started hanging out with all of the guys more and more. It wasn't until Liam, Louis and Eleanor came to one of my dance recitals that I felt something for Liam. He was so sweet to me and kept raving to everyone about how good of a dancer I was. We exchanged numbers and flirty looks for like a week afterwards before he finally asked me out. And now here we are"

"Ugh, your life is like a frickin' fairytale" I chuckled.

"Well it's not a love story exactly, but I'm happy. If you want a love story, you should hear about Louis and El"

"Why?"

"My version may not be as romantic or dramatic as El makes out, but I'll give it a go. Basically, they've known each other since they were little kids. They were like best friends in primary school, but they kind of grew apart when they got into secondary school. Louis became this mega-popular football stud while Eleanor kind of faded into the background. They tried to still hang out as much as they could, but things kept getting in the way. I still remember Eleanor crying to me some nights because their plans fell through. It also didn't help that Louis was getting all sorts of attention from girls, what with him being Harry's right hand man. I think that was when she realized she had feelings for him, I'm pretty sure he knew long beforehand. Actually, for a minute there it almost seemed like they were going to completely drift away. And then, two and half years ago the football team took part in their first championship. When Louis scored the final goal we all ran down to cheer them on. He didn't look at anyone except her. He grabbed her and kissed her in front of everyone, and now here they are today"

"Woah. That's one heck of a story" I sighed.

"Well you should hear El's version. I'm pretty sure she wells up at one part and it almost always ends with her and Louis making out" Danielle shuddered. I laughed at her.

"So what about Zayn and Perrie?" I asked.

"They haven't been dating quite as long. It's been about 5 months now. Their story is pretty funny actually. They both hated each other for ages. I mean, full on hate. They used to scream at each other, you couldn't put them in the same room. We always had a theory that they just had a whole bunch of sexual tension stored up, but Zayn always refused it. Then, we all went to a dance in the school. Both of them disappeared and so did two bottles of vodka. Long story short, Niall caught them doing it in the maintenance closet"

We both burst out laughing. I was so not expecting that ending.

"But I guess it was more than a drunken fling, because they couldn't be happier now. I guess when you meet the one, you just know, you know?"

I smiled before turning my attention back to my ice cream. Hearing all these love stories almost made me sad. I was never going to get a high school love story. It was pretty much too late for me now, I mean, unless someone really special came along within the next 6 months.


	15. Think Quick

**LPOV**

From: Harry

_Home alone...wanna make me feel a little less lonely? ;)_

I couldn't help blushing at his text. My God, he's not even in the same room as me and he still has such an effect over me. I replied, telling him that I had some homework to finish but I'd be over soon enough.

Sundays were always a bore, so having Harry to make them slightly more eventful definitely wasn't a bad thing. To tell the truth, I'm still feeling a bit weird about our whole situation. I mean, I don't even know if I like Harry as a friend.

Luckily, each day, I was becoming more friendly with the girls. I got on really well with Perrie, Danielle and Eleanor, but Keira had become the best friend anyone could ask for. That's why I still felt kind of bad about the whole Harry thing. I wasn't planning on telling the others because I know they'd tell me it was a bad idea, but I didn't want to tell Keira because I know how she feels about Harry.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a crop top (and, I'll admit, I put on a bit of make up and perfume) and headed downstairs. I was almost at the front door when I got called back.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mother asked me from the living room. I sighed and swiveled around to face her.

"I'm just meeting a friend"

"A friend? As in...a boy?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, no, it's just Keira. You know, the girl I was telling you about?" I lied.

"Oh, well that's okay then. You know I want you to be happy honey, and...experience every teenage experience..you know..uh..physically-"

"Mom I really don't want to-"

"But I just think that you need to be careful, okay? I know what heartbreak looks like, and you do to for that matter"

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. "But that's all in the past, right? When we left LA you said we were living all of that behind aswell?"

"Right, right, of course" My mum looked a bit flustered, and she tried to turn back to her newspaper.

"Be back before 7, ok pet?"

I nodded and proceeded out the front door, only to cross the fence and knock on Harry's door. He answered with a smile, quickly turning into a smirk when he saw my bare stomach.

"Well hello hello" He wiggled his eyebrows. I pushed him inside the house, play fighting.

"Well someone's aggressive, that's real sexy" He winked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me you idiot" I laughed.

He leaned down and connected his lips with mine. He was gentle at first, but turned more aggressive when I began to move mine in rhythm against his. I took a fist of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. He trailed his tongue against my bottom lip. When I parted them he quickly dashed his tongue into my mouth, fighting with mine for dominance. He won, of course. He dragged me even closer, deepening the kiss.

"My bedroom-" He panted between kisses.

"Is right-"

"Upstairs-"

I broke away from him and attempted a sexy smile. It must have worked, because he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

Once inside his room, we immediately began making out again. He guided us over to his bed and sat at the edge. I placed my legs either side of his so I could straddle him. His hands began to roam my back and ass. I brought mine up to his head and started ruffling through his hair.

Feeling more daring, I gradually rolled my hips against his. He let out an almost inaudible moan, and I internally smiled, feeling satisfied with myself. I started grinding against him harder and he replicated my moves, making my breathing start to hitch too. After several seconds, I felt something hard pressing against my thigh. I gave myself a mental high-5. I leant against his erection, causing his breath to catch.

"You're killing me here Coulter" He panted.

"That was my aim, Styles" I whispered into his ear.

He grabbed my waist forcefully and turned me over onto his bed, so he was now on top of me. He kissed me some more before moving down to my neck. This time I let out a moan as he nibbled away at my neck.

"You're gonna leave another hickey" I giggled.

"That was my aim" He mocked with a smirk. I grabbed his face and connected his lips with mine again.

His hands ran down my torso until they reached the hem of my crop top. He gradually moved it up. When I realized what he was doing, I sat up and let him slide it off me, leaving me in just a pink lace bra.

"Holy fuck you're hot!" He exclaimed, his eyes almost popping out of his head. I chuckled as he returned to kissing my neck. I clawed against his own shirt, pulling it up. He let me get it completely off and I threw it onto the ground.

I knew Harry was in good shape...but oh my!

I ran my hans along his toned chest as he moved his lips to my breasts. He ran his hands along my back, finally reaching the clasp of my bra. He unhooked it without the slightest difficulty (probably has had enough practice) and threw it onto the floor with his shirt.

He immediately connected his lips with my breasts again, sucking at the left one and palming the right one. He ran his tongue over my nipple, and I had to stop myself from moaning again. It felt so damn good. He teased me, sucking and nipping at my boobs.

I decided that he should get teased too, so I ran my hands down his chest until I reached the band of his sweatpants. I played with it for a few seconds before slowly pulling them off. He obliged and helped take them off. I trailed my hand down to his boxers and felt his length. Even through the fabric I could tell that he was big. He went back to sucking my breasts, but I heard a few moans escape.

I smirked and snook my hand under the waistband and took a firm grip of him.

"Oh fuck" He groaned at my touch. I smiled innocently and kissed his lips.

I slowly moved my hand up and down his length, gradually pumping him. I got faster and faster and I could hear him coming undone, which really boosted my confidence.

"Fuck, Lea, I need to be inside you, now" He moaned, crashing his lips onto mine again.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I smirked seductively. He smirked back and eagerly ran over to his dresser. He grabbed a foil packet and made his way over to the bed. Before joining me again he slid off his boxers.

I tried really hard not to stare at him, but my suspicions about his size were bang on. I distracted myself by undoing my own belt buckle. He had just rejoined me on the bed when we heard a loud slam from downstairs.

"Hello, Harry? You here?" Louis' voice rang out.

We both turned to each other, mirroring a look of horror.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I hissed.

"I have no idea. He tends to just drop around occasionally"

We heard his footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Quick, uh..hide in the closet" He pointed across the room. I leaped out of the bed and swept down to grab my top. Harry dashed under the covers of his bed.

I had just closed the closet door when his bedroom door opened and Louis walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing in bed man? It's like 5 o'clock!" He snorted at the sight of Harry sitting up in his bed in broad daylight.

"I..uh..just wanted to relax" Harry stuttered nervously.

"Whatever mate. Come on, we're all going over to Liam's" Louis motioned towards the door.

"Cool, cool, gimme a sec"

Louis waited momentarily but Harry didn't move.

"Are you coming or not?" Louis raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah..yeah..I just-"

"Get out of bed, I'm leaving now"

"I..uh...-"

"What are you waiting for?"

I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of Louis echoing my earlier words. I tried to put my top back on, realizing that I was stupid enough to forget to grab my bra on the way in here.

"I...can't right now. I'm..uh...I'm...I'm naked" Harry admitted, nodding towards the covers.

"You're...naked? In your bed? During the day?" Louis said, clearly confused. Harry just nodded.

I couldn't see him, but I could just tell that realization was beginning to dawn on Louis.

"Ohhhhh. Oh, it's alright man, I completely understand. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do" Louis laughed.

"What? NO! No, Lou, I wasn't doing...that..I just-"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, it's okay. It's completely natural. You see, that's where a girlfriend comes in handy. You should think about finding someone, then you don't have to do that"

I heard Louis walk around the room a bit.

"Although, by the looks of it, you don't have any problem there. Whose bra is this?"

I peaked out the closet to see Louis Tomlinson holding my bra up by the strap. Kill me now.

"It's...uh..it was..um...Kaley's" Harry lied. I knew he was lying to cover for me, but even hearing that bitches name got me all fired up.

"Again? Man Harry, I thought you were done with her. Anyways, I'll let you cool off, just come downstairs when you're ready" Louis snickered, and with that, he was out of the room. I waited until I heard his footsteps go down the stairs before bursting out of the closet, in fits of laughter.

"That was not funny" Harry gritted through his teeth.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! God, he really thinks you're so lame" I laughed, clutching my sides.

"Well I'm glad to be of some entertainment. Unfortunately, he's not gonna leave until I got to Liam's with him."

"It's cool Styles, we'll just have to raincheck" I winked. "Unless..you know, you can just go ahead and finish the job yourself" I snickered again.

He rolled his eyes and threw my bra at me.

"Goodbye Coulter"

"Wait, how am I supposed to leave? He's waiting downstairs"

Harry just smirked and shrugged. "I climbed out of your window, I'm sure you can climb out of mine"

I stuffed my bra into my pocket, gave him the finger and headed to the window.

Not a bad day at all.


	16. Rumours

**LPOV**

Hopping into Harry's car on Monday morning felt weird. Just a week ago, we would have barely made eye contact and turned the radio up at the full volume.

This morning, however, he smirked as I took the passenger seat.

"Good morning" I smiled.

"Yes it is" He winked back. I blushed slightly and turned to look out the window. I heard Harry let out a slight laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well yesterday we almost had sex, and today, you can barely look at me" He chuckled.

"I can look at you, see?" I moved up close into him and opened my eyes wide, staring into his. I never actually noticed how nice of a colour his were.

"Then what's with all the blushing?" He asked, as I sat back in my seat.

"Instinct I guess. Because remember, no romanticism is involved in this" I gestured between the two of us.

"I remember. You laid out all the rules"

"Exactly. And you'll remember one of those rules was that no one can know. So we have to be completely natural at school, okay? No flirty glances, no flirty winks, no flirty banter-"

"Jeez, you make me out to be such a flirt!" He exclaimed.

"Harry, you are a flirt" I snorted.

"But you love it" He winked. I turned my head away so he wouldn't see me blush anymore.

_At School_

I was glad that my first class was music. It gave me a chance to chat with Perrie, who I haven't seen much of lately. Unfortunately, there were certain people in the class that I definitely didn't want to see.

"Lea" Cole said, stepping in front of me once I entered the room. I tried to step around him but it was no good.

"Please, can we talk?"

"We've already talked Cole. I have nothing more to say to you" I snapped.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right. I was a complete jerk and a liar. And that's unacceptable. I understand why you hate me" He grimaced.

I sighed. "I don't hate you Cole, I just really really resent you. And I definitely can't trust you. I can tell you right now that there's never going to be anything between you and I. That being said, maybe some time in the future we can go back to being friends"

"I'll take that. I do miss you Lea, I really mean it. I miss being able to just chat with you, you know?" He scratched the back of his head and returned to his seat. I sighed and made my way over to my own desk.

Perrie hurried in just as the final bell rang, looking a little frazzled.

"What's up with you?" I grinned.

"Oh..uh..nothing much. Zayn and I just...well...we haven't seen each other since Friday so-"

"So you guys made out under the bleachers?" I laughed.

"Yup. Kinda lost track of time" She grimaced.

"Well, luckily you're just on time. Now, we really need to finalize this project because I need to get a good grade in this"

"Oh, the project, of course. Tell you what, how about we spend the day together on Wednesday. You can come over after school and we'll work on this for awhile, and then we'll tell the other girls to come over in the evening. Time away from the boys is exactly what we need me thinks" She smiled.

I smiled back and nodded in agreement, just as our teacher walked in.

My classes went by pretty fast. It was lunch time before I even noticed. As I put my books into my locker I felt someone lean on the ones next to me.

"What do you want Styles?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were planning on joining us at lunch"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, shutting my locker.

"Ohhh I don't know. Maybe, you thought you might not be able to resist me?" He winked, flipping his hair sarcastically.

"Oh golly, well it's gonna be a challenge, but I think I can pull through it" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and placed one hand on my hip. I almost got carried away when I noticed a head full of red hair approaching.

"Keira's coming, act natural" I whispered, stepping out of his touch. I quickly opened my locker and grabbed a page.

"Hey Lea...Harry" She muttered, stopping beside us.

"Hey Keira" I smiled. "Oh and here's those maths notes you wanted" I said, handing a piece of paper to Harry. He looked utterly confused but he caught my eye and nodded along.

"Oh..great...uh thanks. See you guys at lunch"

I let out a breath as he walked off. Keira watched him go.

"So, he just wanted math homework?" She asked, as we started making our way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, what else?" I shrugged.

She shook her head and laughed. "You know for a minute there I thought he was hitting on you. I know. Stupid, right?"

I laughed along with her, feeling awful inside. "Please, I told you, Harry's not my type"

We walked into the cafeteria and immediately joined the girls and the guys at their usual table. I was in a heated debate with Niall about the whole chips vs. crisps vs. fries fiasco when I heard a voice that made me want to scream.

"Push over Daniiii" Kaley's shrill voice pierced my ear. I saw Danielle roll her eyes and go back to eating, refusing to move from her seat behind Harry. She turned back to her conversation with Liam.

"Fine then" Kaley grunted. She placed her tray onto the table and climbed onto Harry's lap. He frowned and tried to carry on talking with Zayn, but I could tell he was uncomfortable.

Kaley forced a smile and tried to eat her food, but they were just in such an awkward position overall. It was really rather embarrassing. I actually found the whole situation very funny.

And Harry knew it. He caught me silently laughing at one stage and shot me an annoyed luck. I just shrugged and carried on eating my pudding cup.

"You know this table is getting kind of crowded" Kaley's nasally voice said after ten minutes. I didn't need to look up to know that she was glaring at me and Keira.

"Then why don't you sit with your cheerleader friends?" Eleanor suggested, her voice full of discontent.

"Well...I...Dani's my friend" Kaley muttered, wrapping her arm around Danielle's shoulder. I saw her grimace and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Uh...something funny?" Kaley frowned at me.

"No, no, nothing at all." I fake-smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes at me, but then plastered another fake smile onto her face.

"I heard the bad news about you and Cole, such a shame. I really thought you guys were clicking"

I restrained myself from slapping her stupid face. She may act like a dumb bitch, but she knows exactly what she's doing.

"Well that's the way life is. What about you? Anyone special in your life?" I asked, mockingly.

"Uh...duh.." She gestured towards Harry, who had still not put any arm around her. I decided to play stupid, give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you two dating?"

"Well..uh..-"

"No, we're not" Harry interrupted her. She gave him a frown before turning back to me.

"We're taking things slow. So who are you moving on to next? I'm sure you've got plenty of guys lined up"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh...you know...you're just really pretty" She giggled. Man, I really want to punch her.

"And I guess..well...I think everyone's heard the things about you being easy. What guy wouldn't want a pretty girl who they can fuck?"

I could feel Eleanor holding me back. It's a good thing she did too, because I would have very easily knocked the smirk of that slut's face.

"Well if we all believed every single rumor, what would that make you?" I smiled sweetly. Her face dropped and she gave me a look of disgust.

"Ya, that's what I thought" I smiled again, and turned back to my conversation with Niall. I could feel both Harry and Kaley's eyes burning a hole into the side of my head.

But to be honest, I didn't give a flying fuck.


	17. Girl Time

**LPOV**

As the bell rang on Wednesday afternoon, I was relieved. School had been so boring and I was looking forward to hanging out with Perrie and the rest of the girls.

I was piling my books into my locker when my phone buzzed.

From: Harry

_Lookin' good, wanna come over after school and have a little fun? ;)_

I looked up to see Harry standing at his own locker with his friends across the corridor. He caught my eye and smirked before turning back to the rest of the guys.

To: Harry

_Sorry Hazza, hanging out with the girls today. And yes, yes I do look good ;)_

I watched as his smirk faltered as he read his message. He looked up and pouted at me playfully. I just shrugged and closed my locker.

"Hey girl, you ready?" Perrie smiled, appearing beside me.

"Oh hey, yep just lemme grab my bag" I said, closing the zipper on my backpack and following her out to her car.

"I never told you, what you did at lunch on Monday was frickin' hilarious" Perrie snorted, during the journey to her house. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"With Kaley. You know, giving her a piece of your mind"

"Oh ya, that was quite fun. Man, she just pushes my buttons" I groaned.

"Well I can see why" Perrie snickered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean, you know, she's all over Harry right in front of you-"

"Harry? Why would I care what Harry does?" I asked, nervously. Was it possible that...she knew?

"I see the way he looks at you sometimes. I've never seen him look at someone like that. I mean, except..Sadie. But with you, it's like-"

"Perrie, there is nothing between Harry and I. We're just friends, if even" I insisted.

"Okay, maybe there's nothing going on between you. But he definitely has a crush on you" Perrie sniggered.

"Honestly, he doesn't." I laughed. She just shrugged, smiled to herself, but changed the subject.

_Later on in the evening_

"I'm glad we're finally doing this. Who needs the boys?" Eleanor grinned. We were all sitting in Perrie's sitting room, chatting, laughing and gossiping.

"I know. Girl time is so needed" Danielle smiled.

"So Lea, how are you liking it here?" Perrie asked me. All of their heads turned to me.

"I actually like it. To be honest, I really didn't think I would. But Holmes Chapel has grown on me. Plus, I've met some incredible people"

"That's true. We are pretty incredible" Perrie smiled, causing us all to burst out laughing.

"I love you all. Even the guys. The first day I got here, I never would have thought I'd end up being friends with them. I was never exactly popular in my last school"

"The school kind of places people in all these groups. The guys are considered to be jerks, just because they're all on the football team and super popular. Especially Harry. Everyone is kind of afraid of him. But they're all such nice guys, it's a shame" Eleanor sighed.

"Not to mention, everyone looks at us the same way just because we're with them. Sometimes, when I try to talk to people in my class, they go speechless. It's insane!" Danielle gasped.

"Well, from my experience, people kind of think that you'll just be like Kaley" Keira muttered.

"Gosh that's even worse!" Perrie exclaimed.

"What is that girl's deal? I groaned.

"I actually don't know that much about her, just that's she's an annoying bitch" Eleanor snapped.

"Does anyone actually know a thing about her?" I asked.

The three other girls shook their heads, but Keira sighed and raised her hand timidly. We all turned our heads to look at her, surprised.

"How do you know stuff about her?" Perrie asked.

"Because...because we used to be best friends. I know, it's really embarrassing. We grew up together. We were kind of inseparable until we reached secondary school. She started blowing me off for guys and stuff like that. Then one day, she decided that popularity was more important to her, and just cut me off. And we haven't spoken since. I mean, that was like 5 years ago." Keira sighed.

All of the other girls looked sympathetic, but I finally realized the truth.

"That's why you hate Harry" I blurted out.

Everyone looked to me. Keira's eyes opened wide.

"You hate Harry?" Danielle asked Keira.

"Well...um...I wouldn't say..hate. Just a strong dislike" Keira shrugged.

"But that's the reason. Kaley blew you off to go with him" I murmured.

"At the time, yeah I was mad at Harry. Now, I should probably thank him. If I liked to talk to him. But seriously, I don't give a fuck about Kaley anymore. She's history" Keira sighed.

I leant over and gave her a little hug, mostly to feel better about myself. I felt guilty at not telling her about Harry, but I also knew that I had no intention to stop what we were doing.

I arrived home just before 11. I was kind of worried about what my mom was going to say. She had always insisted I be back before 10 on a school night. I was hoping that she wouldn't care since I was just with the girls.

I had nearly reached my front door when a hand wrapped around my waist and spun me around. I screamed and kicked the creep in his crotch.

Harry yelped out in pain.

"HARRY?" I shrieked. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I whined, rushing over to where he was hopping, holding on to his crotch in agony.

"S'all good" He croaked out.

"You can't just sneak up on someone like that. Holy crap, I thought someone was kidnapping me!"

"Sorry about that" Harry gasped, still a little out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Liam left my house to collect Danielle, so I knew you'd be home soon. I wanted to see you"

"Well I want to see you too, but I do like hanging out with my friends too" I smiled.

"Amen't I your friend?" He feigned hurt.

"Please, you're a very, very good friend" I said, biting my lip and moving closer to him.

"That's what I thought" He smirked, looking down at me. He leant down and kissed me passionately, pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

"I need to be with you...soon" He panted between kisses.

"I know, I know" I replied, kissing him harder.

He broke away and leant his forehead against mine.

"There's a party on Friday night. One of the guys on the football team is throwing it. Come with me?" He asked. I grinned and nodded.

"And I was thinking, will you stay at mine afterwards?" He asked. I bit my lip and stepped away.

"Harry, you know I want to, I just don't know how we're going to cover that up from both our friends and our moms"

"We'll figure something out babe. I need you Coulter" He smirked. I patted his chest and kissed his lips again.

"I'm looking forward to it Styles. Now disappear before I kick your crotch again" I whispered in his ear. He grinned and hopped back over to his own house.


	18. Drunken Mistake

**LPOV**

"So, who exactly is going to be at this party?" I asked Perrie, as we all got ready on Friday night.

"Most of the football team, cheerleaders, Parker, Dave, Jamie, Tara, Millie, few other people" Perrie shrugged.

I nodded my head while sorting through my clothes. I wasn't in much of a party mood, but Harry had specifically asked me to come, so I kind of felt obligated to go.

"Are you sure that they won't mind me coming? I mean, I wasn't exactly invited" Keira grimaced.

"Chill out! 40% of people that go to these parties weren't invited. Besides, I heard a little rumor that Luke has his eyes on you" Danielle mused. Keira's head shot up.

"L-luke? As in, Luke on the football team?"

"Yep. As in Luke who's party we're going to, so I definitely don't think he'll mind," Danielle chuckled.

Keira raised her eyebrows in surprise, gave a slight smile and turned back to curling her eye. She seemed pretty excited at the news. Maybe I was wrong about Niall after all.

"What about you, Lea?" Eleanor asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you have your eye on anyone? Now that you and Cole are finished, and you claim not to be interested in Harry-"

"I am not interested in Harry" I reiterate.

"Ya, ya, ya. So do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Umm I don't know. I still don't know many people. But hey, if I meet a cute football player who wanted to get to know me, it's not like I'll refuse" I giggle.

I noticed Eleanor and Perrie exchanged an amused look, but they dropped it. I changed the subject, afraid that they were going to ask more about Harry.

"I think I'm going to go with the white lace top. Black skirt or denim shorts?" I asked.

"Denim shorts, definitely. You'll look smoking" Eleanor said. I took her advice and changed in the bathroom. The top had strings and stopped just above my belly button. The shorts had ruffled ends and stopped high at my thighs. Admittedly, I looked a little slutty, but who gives a crap?

I slid on some beige brogues and touched up my make up and straightened hair. I exited the bathroom to a chorus of wolf-whistles and 'ohh you look so good!'s. I blushed slightly and grabbed my bag.

"All set girls?" I asked. We all headed downstairs and climbed into Danielle's car. We were at Luke's house in less than 10 minutes and the party was in full swing. There were girls falling over themselves, guys puking outside, couples making out on the couches.

In other words, it was a typical teenage party.

As soon as we were inside the door, Perrie, Danielle and Eleanor rushed off to find their boyfriends. I grabbed a hold of Keira's arm.

"Please tell me you're not going to ditch me" I pleaded in her ear.

"Of course not. You know me. I'm not just gonna run off the second we get into a party. I mean, what's the point of coming together. You know, I think parties were made..."

I sighed of relief as she started rambling. Once she gets going there's not much that can derail her, so at least I won't be alone for the next 20 minutes. Or so I thought.

"Hey, Keira. Glad you made it. I didn't get a chance to see you at school but I was hoping someone would tell you. Can I get you a drink?" An attractive boy with black hair appeared beside us.

I remembered seeing him at Harry's table a few times, and judging from Keira's blushing cheeks, I'm assuming it was Luke.

"Oh thanks Luke. I wasn't sure would I be..uh..welcomed or not but I figured I'd come anyways and just check it out since you know it's always fun to party and I mean it's Friday night so we don't have much else to do. I know some people like to do their homework straight away, personally I like to wait since you know I've been working hard all week and I mean it's kind of-"

I felt I had to intervene to save the train wreck that was this conversation.

"Um..hey, I'm Lea" I said, holding out my hand.

"Oh yeah, the new girl, right? I'm Luke" He smiled, shaking my hand.

"Hope you don't mind me coming. Harry invited me" I said, not entirely sure why since it was pretty unnecessary.

"Don't mind at all. The more fit girls the better, eh?" He winked, smiling down at Keira. "So, can I get you that drink?"

Keira's face burst out in a smile before turning to me and faltering slightly.

"Um...I-I'd love to but I kind of told my friend that I'd-"

I raised my eyebrows at her and jerked my head towards Luke, ensuring her that I didn't mind.

"...uh...that I-d..I'd get a drink with the host! So in other words, yes, yes I would like a drink" She stuttered.

Luke smiled and guided her to the kitchen. She looked back with a huge grin at me. I gave her a thumbs up and sighed. Just like that, I was left alone once again.

"Hey, Coulter. Looking hot as ever. Are you hammered?" I felt Louis swing his arm around me.

"Hey Lou" I giggled. "Thanks and no, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's hammered"

"What? Moi?" He gasped, clutching his chest. "Well...maybe a little" He slurred, burping slightly. I laughed at him as he accompanied me to the sitting room.

"Well we need to get a drink in you pronto. I like the drunk you. I like the sober you too, but the drunk you is just as sassy as me" He slurred, tapping my nose.

"Lou what are you doing to the poor girl?" Eleanor laughed. She was sitting on the couch beside Niall and Harry. Perrie and Zayn were smooching on the armchair and Danielle and Liam were sitting on the other.

"Excuse me, I'm coaching her" Louis replied. I raised an eyebrow at him, not remembering anything he said to 'coach' me.

He let go of my shoulder and skipped over to Eleanor. He sat on her lap, and she huffed in response. I stood there awkwardly, not exactly sure where to sit.

"Boys, boys, you're being rude, scooch up!" Louis exclaimed, clearly the drunkest of them all. He got up off Eleanor and pushed Harry and Niall, then ushered my over before running back to sit on El, who was, once again, less than happy about it.

I felt very uncomfortable since the 4 of us were scrunched up on what was, at most, a 2-person couch. I was crammed right up against Harry, who didn't seem to mind too much.

"So..uh..why is" I began, jerking my head towards Louis, "so drunk?"

"The boys came over to mine before the party and Louis insisted on taking some pre-party shots. We all agreed to take one, but he wanted to do another round. He ended up taking all of ours...for the next 3 rounds" Liam chuckled.

"Cos all of yous are spoil sports!" Louis whined. "I know if Coulter was there she would have downed more than me!"

"Of course Lou, you can always count on me" I winked at him. He stood up abruptly and ran to the kitchen.

"Can someone get me if he passes out? Until then, leave me be" Eleanor shrugged and got up to join a group of girls in the other room.

At least there was more space on the couch, so we weren't as crowded. We spread out and I felt as though I could breathe again.

"Where did Keira go?" Danielle asked me.

"Oh, Luke came over when we arrived" I smirked. Danielle smiled up at me knowingly and we both giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Niall asked, sitting up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's just say that love is in the air" Danielle mused, wiggling her eyebrows.

"With who? Keira? And Luke? No way! Really?" Niall asked, seemingly in a bit of a fluster. Harry turned slightly to me and smirked. I shook my head at him.

"Pack it in Niall, if you like the girl so much ask her out instead of moping about her, eh?" Louis announced, as he returned. Niall went a bit red and sunk back down into the couch.

As he passed Zayn and Perrie, who were still locking lips very passionately, he thumped the back of Zayn's head.

"Keep it in your pants man, there are people around!" He snapped.

"Shut up Louis" Zayn groaned before connecting his lips with Perrie again.

"Here you are Coulter, bottoms up!" Louis shrieked in my face, handing me a cup of who knows what.

"Is this safe?" I asked the others.

"Sure, I mean it's Louis. Well...on the other hand, it's Louis" Niall added, very unhelpful.

I shrugged and drank it all anyways. It was surprisingly nice.

"See? You liked that, didn't you? I brought you another" Louis smiled, chucking one down himself.

10 cups later and I was equally as wasted. The others were rolling their eyes and groaning as we danced an Irish jig in the middle of the floor. Louis started beat-boxing as I attempted to breakdance.

"Woooo go Coulter!" He yelled as we high-fived and began jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Lea babe, your tits are going to topple out of your top if you don't relax" Perrie laughed at me.

"For God sake's don't stop that from happening Perrie!" Some guy laughed out, swinging his arm around me.

"Yay it's Parker! Guys look, it's Parker! Parker is awesome! Hey Parker!" Louis cheered.

"I'm sorry..Parker..is it?" I laughed a little too much at my own joke, but thankfully Louis joined in.

"Wow, you are locked, aren't you babe? How's about we go get you another drink, eh?" Parker nodded towards the kitchen. I nodded before I knew what I was doing and grabbed his hand.

I noticed Harry's gaze following us out. Parker guided me towards the kitchen.

"Oh look it's Eleanor! Oh I love Eleanor, Eleanor is my friend!" I grinned, about to make my way over to her.

"Haaaang on, let's get a drink first" Parker grabbed a hold of my waist before I could move.

We walked over to the counter and he poured me some vodka and coke.

"You're quite the gentleman" I told him, as I drank the alcohol.

"Well you're extremely hot" He winked. I began giggling.

"Man, that was cheesy, but you get away with it!" I laughed, hitting my hand playfully against his chest.

"Lea? Whaaaat are you doing?" Keira asked, walking over to us with Luke beside her.

"Uh..duh! What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a conversation with...with...um...what was your name again?" I bit my lip.

"Parker" He stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like I was saying, I was having a conversation with Marker. Bit of a strange name, eh? The real question is what were you doing?" I smirked, pointing a finger at her.

"From the looks of it, I was drinking a fraction of what you were" She sighed, taking the drink from my hand.

"Ahh come onnnnn, I was drinking that" I whined. She took my hand and brought me towards the door.

"Hey, where you going?" Parker called out. I looked back and shrugged at him.

"She's drunk off her ass. She shouldn't be here" Keira replied.

"Luke man, do something" Parker said. Luke stepped towards us.

"Come on babe, it seemed like Parker and Lea were having a pretty good time together, and so were we" He said, putting an arm around Keira.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not about to let someone take advantage of my friend" Keira replied. "Let me just take her home and then I can come back and we'll continue from where we left off"

"But hey, I had dibs" Parker whined.

"There it is, let them be" Luke insisted.

"You cannot be serious. Do you guys always call dibs on drunken girls?" Keira retaliated.

"Just the hot ones" Parker laughed. Luke joined in at first, but stopped when he saw Keira glaring at him.

"Keira, look, take her home and then we'll talk. I was having a good time" He shrugged.

Even in my drunken state I saw Keira blush and smile. "Okay, just gimme 20 minutes"

We were just about to leave, but I just couldn't help myself.

"You know, you're acting like a bit of a jerk right now" I slurred at Luke.

"Lea!" Keira scolded me.

"I just personally think that you deserve better. You know, Niall is sitting right out there and he is just cr-aazy about you" I blurted out.

"Lea I...wait...what?" Keira asked.

"What?" Luke asked hastily.

"You should have heard him a while ago. He was all like 'where's Keira?' 'Why is Keira with Luke?' ...uh...'Where's Keira?'. It was totally cute" I laughed.

"I..uh..I" Keira stammered.

"Are you and Niall..." Luke trailed off.

"No, no..I mean...we've never been...no no we're not at all" Keira assured him.

"But she has a massive crush on him, it's adorable!" I blurted out again.

"You know what, why don't you just take her home and stay home" Luke groaned and walked out of the kitchen, followed by Parker.

"Luke wait-" Keira called after him but he didn't return. She turned around to face me with a glare.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"I..uh..I don't know" I slurred, almost tripping over.

"If you could stay sober for 10 minutes sometime, I'd really appreciate it" She snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

I groaned and turned around before hitting my head off the counter repeatedly.

"Hey baby, don't hurt that fit head of yours" A male voice said, and I felt an arm wrapping around my waist. And that was the last me more I had of the night.

I woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't my own.


	19. Apology

**LPOV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. This is the second time in the last 2 weeks that I've woken up with a hangover in someone else's bed. This has got to stop happening.

I relaxed a little when I looked around to see the familiar setting of Harry's bedroom. Well I relaxed for about a millisecond before I started hyperventilating again. What happened last night? How did I end up in Harry's bed? Did we have sex? Was I good?

I was interrupted from my irrational thoughts when the bedroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Harry holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey, you're up. Got ya this" He beamed, handing me the cup.

"Ugh, why are you so cheery?" I groaned, sipping the coffee slowly.

"Well it could be because it's such a nice day out, or it could be the fact that I have a fit, half-naked girl in my bed" He smirked. I looked down to see that I was only wearing a white bra and panties. I grabbed the duvet and used it to cover my chest.

"Oh God, what the hell happened last night?" I asked.

**HPOV**

I sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Well..." I began, recalling the events from last night.

_Flashback_

_We were all sitting in the living room, groaning as Louis demonstrated a new dance move he named the "mop up on aisle 3". As much as I usually enjoy drunk Louis, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts on Lea. She had long passed tipsy and I shouldn't have let her go off with Parker._

_I know what he's thinking. Heck, any guy sees a smokin' hot girl who's drunk out of her mind, they try to get it on. I would. I started scraping the arm of the couch, thinking about the two of them in the kitchen._

_I sighed of relief when Luke and Parker came out of the kitchen. At least she wasn't with him. Although, I would relax more if I knew where she was. They walked over to us, and seemed a little edgy._

_"What's got your panties in a twist?" Louis snickered at Luke. He just sent him a glare, before turning to the couch._

_"You could at least called dibs before we go and waste our time" He groaned. My pulse started quickening. Did Lea say something about us to the guys?_

_"Huh? What dibs? I don't have dibs, we're just friends, she can be with whoever she wants" I ramble off. Both Luke and Parker raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Uh..I was talking to Niall" Luke said, looking at Niall. His head shot up in confusion._

_"What do you mean dibs?" He asked._

_"Not cool dude. I just spent like 2 hours trying it on and all for nothing" Luke huffed and walked off with Parker._

_"What was that about?" Danielle asked. Niall shrugged and sat back in the couch, his face full of confusion._

_At that moment, a very angry-looking Keira stormed out of the kitchen. She stopped briefly, looking around before spotting us and making her way over._

_"Can one of you take Lea home? She's completely out of it and frankly, I don't want to be in a car with her right now" She huffed, glancing briefly at Niall and then storming off again._

_"Well I can't take her, I've had too much to drink" Danielle frowned._

_"I'll take her!" Louis volunteered._

_"NO!" We all screamed at him._

_"I'll take her. I think I'm just gonna head home anyways, so I'll catch ye later" I said, getting off the couch. I travelled over to the kitchen to find Lea banging her head repeatedly off the counter._

_"Hey baby, don't hurt that fit head of yours" I smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist._

_"Oh Harry! Thank God you're here. I did something bad. I shouldn't have said it, why am I so stupid?" She slurred._

_"Say what?" I questioned._

_"I told her. I told Keira. She's never going to forgive me" She groaned._

_"Hang on, what? You told her about...about us? Crap, was she mad? Is she going to tell the others?" I asked frantically._

_"Us? Since when are me and you Niall, Harry? I mean we'd have to be Irish and get blonde hair. Niall isn't you and I you silly billy" She chuckled. Man, she's even drunker than I thought._

_"Lea, focus, you're not making any sense. What did you tell Keira?"_

_"I told her that Niall likes her. And now Luke is all grumpy and now Keira is all grumpy. So please don't be grumpy" She pouted, leaning her head on my chest._

_"Come on, let's go home" I sighed, not wanting anyone to question why we were so touchy-feely._

_"Oh ya" She smirked, biting her lip. Fuck she looks sexy when she does that._

_"Let's go back to your house and have some fun"_

_"Lea, I'm pretty sure you're drunk" I laugh._

_"Drinking makes me horny" She pouted. That did it for me. Within minutes we were in my car, at my house, up the stairs._

_"Ohhh ya we are gonna have such a good time!" Lea shrieked, zipping her top off and slipping out of her shorts. I began to take my own clothes off as she jumped onto my bed._

_"So I have some condoms, I don't know if you're on-" I started to say, but stopped when I heard some light snoring._

_I groaned and turned around to see her conked out already. Man, not again! I hopped in beside her and brought the cover up over the both of us. So close, and yet so far._

**LPOV**

Oh God. This is even worse than the last time. I was speechless momentarily once Harry finished his story. I hung my head in my hands and brought my knees up to my chest.

"I apologize for everything last night" I mumbled.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize to me. I found it all entertaining, although you did force me to take a cold shower this morning" Harry chuckled.

I took my coffee again and drank a huge gulp of it.

"Fuck, Keira is going to hate me" I whined. "I better call her"

"That would be a good idea. Although it is only 9, and they probably all crashed at Luke's place" Harry replied.

"Didn't you want to stay at the party?" I asked him.

"Nah, it was pretty dead anyways. Louis was the only fun thing really. Well, and you" He winked. I kicked his leg and sat up in the bed again.

"I am sorry that we didn't..you know last night. I was planning on it" I bit my lip.

"It's cool, just please don't bite your lip like that around me unless we're about to get it on" Harry groaned. I released my lip and laughed at him.

"I should get home. My mom is probably freaking out" I stood up and looked around for my top and shorts.

"Didn't you tell her you wouldn't be home?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she thinks I'm staying the night at Eleanor's. Knowing her, if I'm not back soon, she'll be over there and then you'll have to joy of explaining why I slept here last night" I giggled. I took the last swig of my coffee and put my clothes back on.

"Thank you for last night" I smiled, ruffling Harry's curls.

"Just promise that you'll make it up to me" He smirked, wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Oh I will babe, don't you worry" I winked, and exited the room before he convinced me to stay.

_Later On_

I had managed to shower and fix myself up before running into my mom, so I didn't have to make up excuses as to why I was still in my clothes from last night.

Around 3, I decided that I couldn't put off calling Keira any longer. I dialed her number and found myself getting very nervous and anxious as it rang out.

"Hello" A grumbling voice answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked. This was not getting off to a great start.

"No, no, I'm just tired. How are you not hungover?" Keira replied.

"Oh I am, believe me. I just wanted to call and apologize for..well..for-"

"For being a drunk idiot?" Keira suggested.

"Yeah, for that" I sighed. "Shit, Keira I'm so frickin' sorry. I would have never-"

"Lea it's fine. I'm not holding a grudge. I mean, I wish you hadn't said anything, but it's not like Luke and I were serious. Heck, that was the first time we had a proper conversation" She laughed.

"But it could have led to something amazing. I'm sure it's not too late. Maybe you should call him and-"

"I don't think so. He was kind of acting like a jerk last night anyways. Maybe it's a good thing you called him out" Keira giggled. I joined her.

"Did you mean what you said? About Niall?" She asked.

"Well I can't remember much about what I actually said to you, but I do know that Niall is definitely crushing on you"

I could practically hear her squealing on the other end, but she tried to play it cool.

"Well, that's...uh...surprising. You also claimed that I have a massive crush on him, which is something that I never told you and-"

"Keira, it's not too hard to see" I snickered.

"I guess you're right" She sighed, giving in.

"For what it's worth, I think you two would make an amazing couple" I winked, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Is it bad that I think so too? I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Did you get home alright? I'm sorry I didn't drop you back myself" She said.

"Um actually Harry dropped me back so it was-"

"Oh God, Harry? I'm sorry, I just kind of threw the question out to the group, I didn't think it would be him. Sorry to make you endure that drive with him" She laughed.

My stomach knotted as I tried to laugh along with her, even though I knew I was lying.

"It's fine, honestly" I insisted.

"It won't happen again. I know you're not fond of him"

I just bit my tongue and made some sort of noise in agreement.

"Well, I better go. We're good Lea, I mean it. Although promise me you won't get so drunk at the next party" Keira pleaded.

"I promise" I laugh. We said goodbye and both hung up.

Am I just an awful friend?


	20. Spoilsport

**LPOV**

As much as I hate to admit it, Holmes Chapel is growing on me. When I arrived here a month ago, I thought that I'd be miserable for my last two years in secondary school. But that was before I met Keira, Danielle, Perrie and Eleanor. In the short time I've known them, they have become the people I can rely on most, and God knows I was terrible at that before.

And of course, my days have been brightened up with the boys. I was never much of a 'boys who are friends' kind of girl in LA. I had my girlfriends and one boyfriend, and I was quite content. But after hanging out with all the guys, I know what I've been missing out on.

I was missing Liam's thoughtfulness, Zayn's wisdom, Niall's infectious laugh and Louis' humor. And then there was Harry. Harry has become my way of de-stressing. Sure, he still has an irritating personality, annoys the crap out of me and disgusts me with his ways, but he's pretty fun. A lot of fun.

With this thought in mind, I grabbed my mobile.

To: Harry

_If I told you that I had the house to myself, what would you say?_

From: Harry

_I'd tell you to make sure you're wearing that blue lace bra ;)_

I wracked my brain, trying to think where he had seen that, before realizing that I had purposely changed my top when I knew he was looking, just to wind him up. It obviously worked.

I hopped down the stairs and saw my mum gathering her things frantically.

"Lea, honey I-"

"Let me guess, another meeting?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She hung her head and I almost felt bad for her.

I know her so well. She still blames herself for everything that happened in LA, as well as blaming herself for the move to Holmes Chapel, which she thinks I hate, as well as feeling bad that she's working all the time. I should probably tell her that I like it here, that I want her to go to work so I can have sex upstairs.

Maybe I should leave that last part out.

"Mom, it's okay. You warned me that your new job would be demanding, and I totally understand. I'm a big girl" I chuckled, punching her arm lightly. She cracked a smile and hugged me.

"I just need you to know that I'm sorry...for everything"

I hugged her back before she got too emotional, reminiscing about the past. I think she got the hint, as she simply sighed and grabbed her handbag off the desk.

"I'll be back before 10, stay out of trouble"

And with the close of a door she was gone, and my phone was in my hands. While I waited for Harry, I went and made some popcorn and popped in a movie. About 20 minutes later he strolled in through the front door and landed with a thud on the couch before me.

"Sup" he merely said, and reached to grab a fistful of my popcorn. I jerked the bowl away before he had the chance.

"Hey come on" he whined.

"No, get your hands off my food" I snapped back at him.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I turned to face him with a look of shock and disgust.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What? No!" he insisted.

"You're one to talk. You almost broke the couch when you landed on it" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Huh!" he exclaimed. "Are you calling me fat?"

I just shrugged, which annoyed him further.

"You're gonna pay for that" he sniggered, grabbing the bowl of popcorn off of me and throwing it all into his mouth. Well, about 60% of it into his mouth.

"You jackass, you have to clean that up!" I yelled. He smiled at me with a mouth full of popcorn.

You know, we seem to be fighting a lot today" he mumbled, finishing off the food. "I think we need to de-stress ourselves"

I sat back and smirked, turning off the TV and walking away.

"Well hey, sorry, I thought that was the reason you invited me over. If you wanna just hang out we can-" Harry started, confused by my sudden exit.

He stopped talking when I stopped beside the stairs, gesturing up to my room. He grinned and chased me up, like a child on Christmas morning.

**HPOV**

When I first met Lea, I never would have guessed that I would be in her room about to fuck her. I thought that the most I'd get would be the occasional accidental 'show' from my bedroom window.

And yet here she was, this incredibly sexy girl, stripping off her top in front of me. And I'll be damned, she wore the blue bra.

"In your own time Styles" she said sarcastically, noticing my lack of movement.

"Oh right" I snapped back into reality, and pulled my top off.

She hesitated, and looked kind of nervous. She always acts so tough and confident, I sometimes forget that she is actually a pretty shy girl. Not that I mind that of course.

I walked towards her and pulled her fiercely against my chest. We connected our lips and she held a tight grip on my hair. She backed up until her feet hit the edge of the bed and she pulled me down on top of her.

Our tongues mixed together, mine winning, as it does every time. I felt her pout of defeat against my lips as I lapped my tongue against hers, and couldn't help letting out a small chuckle.

This didn't go unnoticed, and to get her own revenge, she slowly began grinding against my hips. I froze for a second, before moving mine to meet hers. The friction felt so good, and my body was beginning to notice it.

This is it. I'm about to fuck Lea. Something I have fantasized about doing since she yelled at me for kicking that ball out to the street. That feels like years ago, but it was only a few weeks ago. 4, I think. About a month. Exactly a month.

A month.

Shit. That stupid fucking bet. I had forgotten about it. Even the last time we got it on, I wasn't thinking about winning any money from Louis. But I'm about to win.

Do I want to win? This situation really only has two possible outcomes: I fuck her, win the bet, tell the boys, and she goes crazy at me for betting on her and never speaks to me again.

Or, I fuck her, but don't tell the boys about it. In which case, I lose the bet. And money. And they will mock me. Everyday. Every time I hook up with a girl, they'll remind me that I haven't fucked Lea. When I brag about the amount of chicks I've screwed, they'll remind me that I couldn't get Lea. Their teasing will become unbearable, until I eventually crack and tell them that I did in fact have sex with her. And she goes crazy at me for telling them about us and never speaks to me again.

Well then...I'm in a bit of a pickle.

"What's wrong?" Lea breathed out, once I stopped grinding against her.

"I..uh..I...I can't do this right now" I stuttered, and climbed off of her. She didn't react straight away, presumably trying to understand what the hell was going on.

After what felt like hours, she sat up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Well that was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Huh?" I replied, stupidly.

"You get us both all worked up and now you're...bailing on me? What's wrong with you?"

"I..uh..I..." I stammered, crossing over to the other side of the room. A look of shock and sadness swept over her face.

"Do you...is it that you...do you...not want to have sex with me?" she mumbled, looking down into her hands.

"What? No! No, it's not I-" I began. How the hell could she think I wouldn't want to do her? She underestimates herself so frickin' much.

"Then what is it Harry? Because it doesn't make sense. One minuted you're all over me, and now...you're acting like you don't want to touch me" she bit her lip. This is fucking unbearable.

"Lea, that's not it. I want to have sex with you so badly, I do. I just...I can't do it today"

"Why not?"

Man, it's times like these when I wish guys got periods. Girls have the perfect excuse.

"I..it's..uh...I" I stammered, for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes and bending down to grab her top. I sighed, knowing that there was only one way out of this painful experience.

"Look, I have a reason. If I tell you, I think you're going to blow your lid" I said, sitting beside her on the bed. She looked at me expectantly, urging me to continue.

"Well..you see..I kind of...uh..." I stuttered, yet again.

"Harry!" she yelled, exasperated.

"Okay Okay. A couple of weeks ago the guys all accused me of liking you, and then they started going on and on about how I could never convince you into bed. They were just being so bleeding annoying, that I did something idiotic. I kind of, made a bet with them, with Louis to be precise, that I would have fucked you by the end of the month. You have to know, this was before we had arranged anything and I wasn't thinking about it when I proposed this whole...benefits...thing. Today is the end of the month, and I don't want to fuck you because of a bet."

She didn't reply. The silence was killing me. I wish she'd just yell, or cry, or kick me down the stairs. But it's irritating me the way she is just sitting there, silently. Finally, she took a breath.

"So..you bet that you could have sex with me with your friends. What are you, 15?" she snorted, and began laughing her head off, lying back onto the bed.

Well, that was certainly not the reaction I was expecting.

"You're not...mad then?" I asked, nervously. She sat back up, calming herself down.

"Harry, it's not like we're dating" she sighed. "I mean, yeah, I'm mad but I'm not hurt. In fact, I have a feeling I'm gonna be laughing pretty soon" she sniggered, walking over to grab her top.

"Laughing?" I asked, fear creeping upon me. She turned around with a slightly evil smirk.

"I know how you're gonna make up for this. You're gonna go to the guys. You're gonna act depressed and begrudgingly tell them that you failed. As much as you tried, as much as thou begged, as much as you desperately pleaded, you just couldn't get me. You're gonna tell them that I'm too good for you, and you weren't able to convince me to get it on with you"

I groaned and flopped back onto my bed. "You realize they're gonna be a nightmare, right?"

"Oh ya I do" she sniggered. "And don't even think about lying to them. If I find out that you told them about us, I will kill you"

I sighed heavily again and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "So, now that that's all out of the way.." I winked at her. She smiled seductively and sauntered over to me.

"Oh ya, that's the other part. I'm not gonna fuck you today. I guess you'll have to take care of that yourself babe" she whispered in my ear, making my knees buckle.

"Aw man" I whined, putting my shirt back on.

"Sucks for you. Now you should probably leave before I kick your ass"


End file.
